Las aventuras de Nico en Wonderland
by Biso47
Summary: [¿AU? Fantasia] Sin saber donde se encuentra, Nico emprende un viaje lejos, en un tierra lejana y desconocida. Todo este viaje empezó por una simple razón, el hecho de seguir a una bella chica de cabello escarlata y grandes orejas de conejo que decoraban su cabeza. Ahora Nico se encontrara sola en ese mundo, perdida y con cientos de preguntas que parecería no tienen respuesta.
1. 1: Venenoso

Espero que tengan un muy buen día.

Se preguntaran porque se actualizo repentinamente esta historia, y es porque planeo separar esta historia de Nico para continuarla como una serie. Esta historia ya no estará en "Hecho a tinta", como originalmente empezó. Así que, si ya la leyeron, no se preocupen, los siguiente dos capítulos serán los mismos que los de Hecho a tinta y deputes publicare un capitulo nuevo.

Asi es, es repollo jajaja.

Disfruten la lectura si es que todavía no lo han hecho.

* * *

 **Las aventuras de Nico en Wonderland.**

 **1**

 **Venenoso.**

* * *

—Llego tarde, llego tarde…

Y ahí iba velozmente aquella chica que corría desesperada. Entre la carrera solo se podía distinguir su corta cabellera escarlata balancearse de un lado a otro y sus extrañas orejas de conejo que sobresalían de su cabeza. La chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta que, a un lado de ella, y tratando de igualar su paso, iba corriendo otra chica. Esta vestida con un hermoso vestido color azul y una diadema que sujetaba su cabellera negra en su cabeza.

—Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas? —Decía la chica pelinegra entre suspiros de cansancio—. ¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Por qué estamos en un lugar como este? —La chica vio a su alrededor, no había nada más que una pradera verde que se extendía hasta donde abarcaba su vista.

—Llegare tarde, seguro que Umi me mata si no llego a tiempo, debo de apresúrame —Del vestido de una pieza color carmesí, la chica conejo saco un reloj de oro y lo miro alarmada—. ¡Es tarde! ¿Cuándo fue que se hizo tan tarde? Esta vez seguro que perderé la cabeza, seguro que si… —La chica corrió más rápido y, sin pensarlo siquiera, saltó debajo de un tronco de un imponente y enorme árbol.

—Espera, no te vayas, tienes que… —Nico corrió hacia el árbol, pero en tan solo un parpadeo, la chica conejo desapareció en un hueco que había en el tronco—. ¿Que se supone que haga ahora? No puedo volver a casa y esa estúpida chica con orejas de conejo desapareció —Nico miro hacia el hueco. Había una profunda obscuridad en él y algo la incitaba a acercarse más—. Supongo que no pasa nada si continúo por aquí. Tengo que encontrar a alguien que me diga el lugar en el que me encuentro.

Nico dio un paso hacia el hueco del árbol y, cuando menos se lo espero, trastabilló y cayó dentro del él.

Un vórtice de colores rodeo a Nico mientras iba cayendo en un profundo abismo. La chica, asustada, apretó con fuerza los parpados cuando vio que el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca. Pero, justo cuando el suelo estaba a centímetros de ella, la chica abrió los ojos y vio como suavemente caía a la tierra.

Lo primero que hizo fue ver a su alrededor, descubriendo que se encontraba en un lugar extraño y diferente: Era un bosque obscuro y que estaba cubierto por enormes árboles que apenas si dejaban entrar la luz

—¿Cómo es que dentro de un árbol hay un bosque entero? —Nico miro frustrada hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar un medio por el cual salir de ese lugar—. Esto es enorme. ¿Cómo saldré de este sitio? Es imposible que esto me esté pasando —La chica dio un paso hacia adelante, pero se detuvo al escuchar un tenue ruido y una suave risita detrás de ella.

—¿Estas perdida, pequeña? —Dijo una armoniosa y tranquila voz. Nico se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Asustada, vio a una chica que estaba sentada en un inmenso hongo color arena—. Pareces desconcertada… —La chica llevaba puesto un vestido de una pieza de color purpura y de su hermoso cabello color purpura sobresalían dos antenas de aspecto repulsivo y extraño. La chica oruga se llevó una especie de pipa a la boca y libero una nube de humo púrpura que perfumo el aire con un aroma dulzón y suave—. ¿No sabes qué camino seguir? Pequeña criatura.

—No me llames pequeña, tú… ¿Que rayos eres? —Pregunto impaciente Nico tratando de salir de la nube de humo que ya penetraba dentro de sus pulmones y la hacía sentir mareada.

—No es quien soy, sino lo que soy —La chica se llevó la pipa de nuevo a la boca y una nueva nube se acumuló en el ambiente—. Todos aquí me conocen por un nombre, pero ¿qué es un nombre en sí? ¿Algo con lo que me puedes identificar? ¿Pero te importa siquiera hacerlo? ¿Acaso quieres saber algo tan banal como eso? —La chica rió al ver la cara de desconcierto en Nico.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Estás loca! ¿Qué clase de cosas dices? No entiendo absolutamente nada.

—Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas creo yo que tienes, pequeña joven —La chica de cabello purpura suspiro profundo de su pipa y sostuvo el humo dentro de ella tanto que, cuando lo soltó, adquirió diferentes tonalidades de colores; era eso o que Nico comenzaba a afectarle aquel humo que respiraba ahora sin tanta dificultad—. Me puedes llamar Nozomi, por ahora. Pero, como dije, no creo que mi nombre te interese tanto como otra de tus tantas preguntas.

Nico camino hacia la chica y la vio detenidamente. Su cuerpo se comenzaba a sentir entumecido. El hongo en el que estaba Nozomi parecía adquirir nuevos colores; ya no era de color arena, sino que intercalaba entre un fuerte tono carmesí y uno purpura con motas de diferentes colores.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Dijo Nico con tranquilidad mientras se distraía con una nueva nube de humo multicolor exhalada por Nozomi—. Lo sabes ¿cierto? ¿Qué puedo hacer para salir de aquí?

—Estamos donde estamos, ni más, ni menos. Si quieres salir de aquí, tú misma tienes que construir tu camino.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué se supone que haga? —Nico miro a su alrededor, el bosque antes oscuro adquiría un color luminoso y difícil de distinguir—. Yo lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, pero no puedo hacerlo. Todo fue culpa de esa estúpida coneja.

—No se la situación en la que te encuentras… —con otra exhalación que broto de los labios de Nozomi, el lugar entero se comenzó a tambalear para los ojos de Nico—, ¿pero no crees que la que realmente tuvo la culpa fuiste tú, al seguir a un ser extraño y que no conocías? —Nico miro a Nozomi con los ojos bien abiertos, dándose cuenta de que la oruga frente a ella tenía razón—. Vaya, vaya, parece que acerté —La chica rió. El sonido de la voz de Nozomi se comenzaba a difuminar dentro de la cabeza de Nico.

—Y-Yo no tuve la culpa, esa estúpida chica conejo… —Nozomi interrumpió a Nico con otra bocanada de humo que le golpeo justo en el rostro, creándole un éxtasis mayor al momento de inhalarlo.

Sin decir nada, las mejillas de Nico se pigmentaron de carmesí. Veía hacia todos lados. Se comenzaba a sentir mareada. No sabía distinguir del bosque oscuro de antes al de ahora lleno de colores y vida; parecía que se hubiera transportado a un lugar completamente diferente.

—Pues entonces supongo que tus preguntas tienen una respuesta —Dijo Nozomi mientras bajaba lentamente del gran hongo y se acercaba a Nico—. Si llegaste aquí gracias a la chica conejo, entonces quizás esa sea la forma de salir de aquí también… —El rostro de Nozomi estaba muy cerca del de Nico. Una amplia sonrisa abarcaba su rostro mientras que se llevaba la pipa de nuevo a sus labios—. Ya tienes respuesta, es tu decisión seguirla o no. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? Nicochi…

La risa de Nozomi salió suavemente de sus labios al igual que una nueva nube de humo con sabor dulzón el cual Nico saboreo al instante. Los sonidos alrededor de Nico comenzaban a distorsionarse; la risa de Nozomi poco a poco desaparecía y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, todo a su alrededor fue oscuridad.

Sintió como su cuerpo caía suavemente y podía sentir el húmedo roció del pasto cerca de ella.

No sabía lo que había pasado, pero ahora se sentía tan tranquila como para querer despertar pronto.

* * *

 **Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y espero que hayan disfrutado de nuevo del capitulo.**


	2. 2: Ave

Espero disfruten el segundo capitulo, falta uno para normalizar esta historia.

* * *

 **2**

 **Ave.**

* * *

—¡Maldición, vuelve aquí! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detente!

Nico corría eufóricamente nuevamente, pero esta vez no detrás de aquella chica conejo la cual la había llevado a esa tierra extrañamente misteriosa, sino que ahora lo hacía detrás de…

—¡Vuelve aquí estúpido pájaro!

¿Pero, como es que Nico había terminado en esa situación? ¿Por qué corría detrás de aquella ave de extraña apariencia que era muy similar a su dueña?

—Atrápala Nico-chan, rápido, rápido —La dueña de tan exótico espécimen, se mofaba de Nico al verla en tal situación.

—Eso intento, si me ayudaras, aunque sea un poco…

—Tú la dejaste escapar, así que tú debes de regresarla a la jaula… —La chica de cabello color castaño cenizo y amables ojos color ámbar se acercó a Nico con fingida calma, ya que por dentro se burlaba de ella al verla correr detrás de aquella extraña ave—. Si no lo atrapas ahora entonces…

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo.

¿Pero, cómo había llegado Nico a tal extremo? Bueno, toda esta persecución de Nico atrapando a esa extraña ave empezó cuando despertó en medio de la nada.

Después de haber despertado de una larga siesta, la chica, desorientada y perdida, comenzó a caminar lejos de aquel bosque obscuro en el que se encontraba. Desesperada trataba de buscar un medio por el cual salir de ahí. Ya no tenía ninguna ayuda, y la joven oruga de antes también había desaparecido, dejando a Nico en completa soledad.

Después de un tiempo de caminar entre el inmenso bosque, la chica por fin vio una luz que le mostraba que había llegado por fin a algún sitio. Rápidamente Nico corrió hasta el lugar que parecía ser el final del bosque y, efectivamente, con lo primero que se encontró fue con un paraje verde y lleno de flores. Desconcertada y no menos perdida, Nico miro a su alrededor. Estaba completamente sola. No se veía nada alrededor más que la inmensa pradera. En ese momento no sabía si prefería el bosque oscuro o aquel solitario páramo.

Nico dio un paso hacia atrás, con intención de volver de nuevo al bosque, pero, antes de que lo hiciera, a lo lejos pudo ver algo en esa inmensa pradera.

Era apenas visible, pero si aguzaba bien la vista, Nico podía ver que a lo lejos había algo más. Era apenas un puntito en su visión, pero estaba segura de que era una cabaña hecha de madera y que expulsaba un gran cumulo de humo de color grisáceo y aperlado.

Nico se entusiasmó al ver que no era la única en ese lugar, ya no le importaba regresar al bosque, con tal de que alguien le dijera donde estaba y le aclarara que lugar era ese estaba conforme.

Nico camino un par de minutos, a pesar de que la cabaña se veía lejana, llego más rápido de lo que ella misma esperaba; era como si la cabaña caminara hacia ella y se acercar con cada paso que ella daba.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la cabaña, escucho un extraño ruido en el exterior, era el sonido de un animal, sonaba como un ave, pero esta piaba con un registro muy agudo.

Nico rodeo la cabaña en busca de aquel sonido encontrando que a lado de la casa había un pequeño corral de madera en el cual había una sola ave descansando y piando tranquilamente.

Ella nunca había visto un animal o un ave como esa: esta era completamente circular y sus plumas, en lugar de eso, parecía un pelaje muy fino de color grisáceo. En su cabeza llevaba atado un moño color verde y de él sobresalía un mechón de pelo. La extraña ave miro detenidamente a Nico una vez que se dio cuenta de su presencia y la chica, de igual forma, no parecía que le pudiera quitar la mirada de encima.

—¿Te gusta? —El corazón de Nico se aceleró cuando escucho la voz que creyó perteneciente al ave—. ¿Es linda verdad?

—¿P-Puedes hablar? —Dijo Nico balbuceando entre palabras, era tal su impresión que le costaba hablar—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Siempre he hablado. No es algo raro, ¿o sí? —De pronto, Nico sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y, asustada, se dio la vuelta encontrándose a la verdadera causante de aquellas palabras—. ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto la chica que estaba a un lado de Nico.

Nico miro detenidamente a la chica, esta llevaba puesto un vestido de una pieza de color gris y, para su sorpresa, le encontró un enorme parecido al pájaro que estaba enjaulado, ya que, al igual que él, la chica llevaba atado su largo cabello grisáceo con un moño verde que dejaba sobresalir un mechón de cabello de él. Quizás Nico ya no pensaba que el pájaro en la jaula estuviera hablando, pero por un momento pensó que se había convertido en humana.

—¿T-Tu eres…?

—¿Yo soy?

—¿Un pájaro?

—Claro que lo soy —Dijo la chica, animada y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro—. Kotori, me llamo Kotori —Dijo la chica con inocencia mientras acercaba su mano a la de Nico y la saludaba cordialmente—. ¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí? ¡No me digas! Puedo ver la respuesta en todo tu rostro… ¿Acaso se trata de una chica conejo la razón de tu viaje por estas tierras? —los ojos de Nico se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar a Kotori, había adivinado perfectamente lo que tenía en su mente en ese momento.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Y como no saberlo, lo tienes grabado en tu rostro… —Nico estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta a Kotori, pero antes de eso, fue interrumpida por un extraño piar.

— _Chun, chun_ —Pió el ave enjaulado detrás de Nico—. _Chun, chun_

Nico volteo a ver al ave y se quedó maravillada, realmente, a pesar de su extraña apariencia, era una ave muy linda y adorable.

—Parece que le caíste bien, quizás también se dio cuenta de lo perdida que estas.

—¿Perdida?

—Todo estamos perdidos en este momento. Estas perdida, ¿cierto? Es por eso que viniste a visitarme, para pedir respuestas a tus múltiples preguntas —Como si ignorara la reacción asombrada de Nico, Kotori se acercó a la jaula del ave y la saco de ella—. ¿Quieres cargarla? Parece que le caíste demasiado bien, la pequeña _Koto-chan_ no se mostraría con esta actitud a menos de que fueras una persona de confianza

— _Chun, chun_ —Pió de nuevo la pequeña pajarita.

—Y-Yo no tengo tiempo para eso… —Dijo Nico mientras veía embelesada al ave, no quería admitirlo, pero realmente quería intentar cargarla—. ¿Qué gano yo con cargarla? Lo único que quiero es que me digan dónde estoy y como salir de aquí, no tengo intenciones de quedarme a jugar.

—Para todo hay tiempo, y jugar no está mal de vez en cuando —de pronto, Kotori puso a la pajarilla en las manos de Nico casi por la fuerza.

Nico sostuvo al animal con dificultad debido a lo repentino que había sido, pero justo por esa razón, Nico no pudo sostenerla bien y cayó de sus manos.

—¡Cuidado! —Nico miro alarmada al ave. Sin embargo, su grito había sido excesivo ya que el pajarillo había abierto sus pequeñas alas para intentar volar y no caer tan fuerte a la tierra.

— _¡Chun, chun!_ —El ave parecía molesta, veía a Nico con ojos asesinos. Parecía que ya no confiaba más en ella.

—Vaya, parece que se enojó, quizás no se esperaba ser soltada de esa forma; ser desechada como si no fuera nada… —Kotori miró a Nico—. Y dado que tú fuiste la culpable, ¿qué tal si intentas tomarla de nuevo?

—Y-Yo no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Claro que lo tienes, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo; puedes tenerlo si lo quieres y en estos momentos lo debes de tener —Kotori miro a la pajarilla la cual parecía desinteresada en Nico y comenzaba a caminar libremente alrededor de la cabaña—. Si no la atrapas ahora se escapará y… —El rostro de Kotori adquirió un aire diferente, veía con seriedad a Nico, una seriedad sin precedentes que parecía penetrar dentro de la mente de Nico— nadie quiere eso ¿verdad?

Nico trago en seco al ver la forma en la que la miraba Kotori. No sabía si tenía miedo, pero de todos modos tomo precauciones dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Escapar no es una opción, tienes que atrapar a _Koto-chan_ antes de que se ponga el sol —Kotori vio en la dirección en la que iba su pajarilla—. Parece que tiene hambre, y es mejor que la alimente pronto, se pone de muy mal humor cuando no come.

Nico retrocedió otro paso al ver como el rostro de Kotori se ensombrecía. A pesar de mostrar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, le causaba cierto temor.

—Sino la atrapas, nunca saldrás de aquí. Quieres salir, pero no sabes por qué quieres hacerlo. Quieres correr, pero no sabes hacia donde hacerlo. Quieres huir, pero no sabes porque tiemblas de esa manera —los ojos de Kotori se abrieron, revelando sus cristalinos ojos ambarinos—. _Koto-chan_ es mi única amiga, así que no puedo dejar que se escape. Nico-chan, por favor, atrapa a _Koto-chan,_ por favor —El rostro de Kotori se ensombreció de nuevo—, solo si quieres salir de aquí, seguir tu camino, seguir por la senda de tu memoria, hasta donde está el conejo de cabello escarlata

El corazón de Nico en ese momento latía muy fuerte. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de Kotori, comenzaba a tener miedo y no solo por la mirada de la chica frente a ella, sino que, en ese momento, muy dentro de su corazón, y en el momento de escuchar a Kotori hablar de nuevo de aquella coneja, sintió un gran vacío que inundo todo su cuerpo; un vacío de angustia y soledad.

Nico dio otro paso hacia atrás y esta vez miró hacia donde se había ido la pequeña _Koto-chan_ , de pronto comenzó a correr hacia ella, y, cuando la pequeña pajarilla la vio, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas; a pesar de ser completamente esférica, corría muy rápido.

Y así fue como Nico comenzó a correr detrás de aquella ave.

El ocaso estaba próximo, los últimos albores del sol del crepúsculo estaban a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte en aquel paramo y Nico, exhausta por haber corrido tanto, miraba aquella escena sin importarle mucho la belleza que le rodeaba.

Los rayos dorados del sol pronto se transformaron a un tono naranja y purpura. La pradera por la que corría Nico comenzó a obscurecerse. El pasto a sus pies se movía violentamente por la fuerte brisa del viento.

Nico ya no podía correr más. Había estado persiguiendo a _Koto-chan_ durante mucho tiempo, tanto que le dolían los pies. Cansada de eso, Nico se dejó caer a la tierra mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¿Ya te cansaste? Pero aún no atrapas a _Koto-chan_ —Kotori caminó hacia Nico y la vio dese arriba; con un semblante calmado y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro—. Si llega el atardecer…

—Ya lo sé —Susurro Nico con cierta frustración—, pero ya no pudo seguir persiguiéndola.

—Claro que no puedes —Kotori entonces se acercó más a Nico y se sentó a su lado—. Claro que no podrás si ni siquiera lo intentas —Kotori desvió la mirada de la de Nico, la cual la veía cansada de tal situación—. Quieres salir de este lugar, pero no lo intentas. Preguntas, solo tienes preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta. Pero sabes, Nico-chan, todas las respuestas siempre las has tenido, pero no sabes que las tienes —Kotori estiro las manos, como si quisiera alcanzar el sol que se ocultaba a la lejanía. Nico miro desconcertada a la chica—. Solo tienes que intentarlo y… —De pronto, escucho el característico piar de _Koto-chan_ una vez más— encontraras tu propio camino.

El sol se ocultó en el horizonte, dejando el páramo de flores en completa oscuridad. El piar de _Koto-chan_ se hizo más fuerte y, sin darse cuenta, Nico sintió como el cuerpo esponjoso del ave se posaba a un lado suyo. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el ave cerca de ella y ver como lentamente brillaba con la luz de la luna que la iluminaba.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —Nico tomo a _Koto-chan_ en sus manos y lo atrajo más cerca de ella; viéndolo detenidamente y absorta en como el brillo de su plumaje se hacía más intenso.

—Hermoso, ¿no crees? —Dijo Kotori sin ver a Nico. Ella estaba absorta en el horizonte, donde el manto de estrellas en el cielo comenzaba a aparecer en el firmamento—. Ella vino hacia ti porque sabe…

—¿Sabe?

—Sabe que te sientes sola… —De pronto, Kotori se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia su cabaña—. Bueno, ahora que por fin la has atrapado, ¿qué te parece si te quedas a dormir esta noche?

Nico miro a Kotori con un sentimiento de asombro dentro de ella. Presiono el cuerpo de la pajarita más entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor que le trasmitía. Los sentimientos se acumulaban dentro de Nico, no sabía porque en ese momento se había puesto tan melancólica, pero, si en algo tenía razón Kotori, era que se sentía sola en esa inmensa tierra desconocida; pero ahora, al ver a _Koto-chan_ en sus manos y a Kotori invitándola a pasar a su casa, no le pareció que ese sentimiento predominara por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer.

Si se dieron cuenta, cambie algunas cosas que tenían horrores ortográficos, pero seguro que, conociéndome, habré creado nuevos jajaja. !Maldita dislexia!


	3. 3: Ballena

Tercer capitulo y final antes de la actualización.

Espero y lo disfruten

* * *

 **...3...**

 **Ballena**

* * *

El suave tintineo de la porcelana contra la mesa; el cálido sentir en la pequeña cabaña hecha de madera; la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba cada pared de la casa. El suave piar que resonaba en ocasiones de la linda y esponjosa criatura que dormitaba en el suelo. Los suaves susurros, todo esto fue interrumpido por un súbito golpeteo.

Era como si estuvieran marchando; las paredes de la cabaña se comenzaron a estremecer por cada golpe que se escuchaba en el exterior. Polvo se levantaba desde el suelo, incluso la pequeña y esférica ave interrumpió su sueño para ver a su alrededor lo que estaba pasando

 _—¡Chun, chun!_ —Piaba el ave con cierta molestia reflejada en sus pequeños ojos.

—Lo se _Koto-chan_.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —Preguntó Nico viendo como las cuatro paredes se estremecían con cada golpe que daban en el suelo—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—¿Está pasando lo que está pasando? ¿Qué acaso no ves, Nico-chan? —Las tazas de porcelana tintinearon con más fuerza en la mesa, y el suelo comenzó a temblar de pronto—. Ya están aquí —Kotori dejo salir de sus labios un profundo suspiro—. Vaya, no esperaba que vinieran el día de hoy… que molestia.

—¿Quién está aquí?

Sin que Kotori contestara a la precipitada pregunta de Nico, los temblores se hicieron más constantes, pero de pronto se detuvieron. Un silencio sepulcral inundo el ambiente; pasaron unos segundos hasta que…

"¡Toc, toc, toc!"

Llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña.

—¡En nombre de la reina…! —Una voz gruesa y potente hizo retumbar las cuatro paredes de madera. Al instante y entre suspiros, Kotori abrió la puerta rebelando así a un hombre vestido de manera extraña: llevaba un sombreo de color azul con volantes por todos lados y un atuendo que lo hacía parecer completamente plano. Sin duda Nico había visto eso anteriormente, pero nunca se imaginó que una carta de póker tomar una apariencia humanoide—. Bien, en que iba… —Volvió a hablar el hombre carta—. Bien, en nombre de la suprema, la hermosa, la talentosa, la escritora, filosofa, cantante y demás adjetivos que definan su magnificencia... Esperen un segundo, ¿de quién hablamos?

—¿De quién será? —Dijo Kotori con voz cansada mientras veía al hombre a los ojos y se sostenía del marco de la puerta.

—Ah, claro, de la hermosa, preciosa… —El hombre volvió a adjetivar de nuevo las virtudes de la reina; desconocida momentáneamente por Nico—. De parte de la suma reina Umi, gobernante de esta tierra, le traigo una cordial invitación. Según por decretos reales, este día se llevará a cabo una partida de cartas, donde la Reina contara con invitados de la más alta estima y entre ellos está usted: Duquesa, Kotori Minami… —Kotori tomo un suspiro de nuevo y cerró la puerta en las narices del hombre en forma de carta—. No se olvide de ir; habrá una fiesta de té y galletas, no creo que pueda perderse tan hermoso suceso; además de que ya sabe lo que les pasan a las personas que no obedecen las ordenes reales…

—¿Qué pasa si desobedeces? —Dijo Nico viendo atónita a Kotori la cual aún esperaba en la puerta, recargada y sintiendo como la marcha de aquel hombre en forma de carta hacia retumbar de nuevo todo su hogar.

—Pasará lo que tendrá que pasar, es por eso que tengo que ir… —Kotori se apartó de la puerta y corrió hacia un armario que estaba en una de las esquinas de la cabaña; a lado de un catre bastante viejo y polvoriento—. Tú también vienes, Nico-chan, es mejor que te presentes con la Reina lo antes posible, seguro que le caes muy bien. Es muy buena a pesar de su violenta forma de ser.

—Entonces no es buena, es cruel y malvada.

—No lo es, solo se pone de muy mal humor rápidamente, y más cuando pierde en una partida de cartas —Kotori miro hacia otro lado y susurro—: lo que es casi siempre —Volvió su mirada a Nico—, así que es mejor que nos apuremos, no podemos llegar tarde. —Kotori saco del armario una capa de color grisáceo y se la puso en los hombros.

—Pero yo… —Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Nico, Kotori tomo a _Koto-chan_ en brazos y salió de la cabaña—. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—El tiempo lo es todo, y no podemos hacer esperar a la reina…

Nico le siguió el paso a Kotori. Caminó velozmente de tras de ella, pero Kotori corría a grandes zancadas por aquella pradera verde y llena de flores.

—E-Espera… —Nico comenzó a sofocarse, mientras veía como poco a poco Kotori se alejaba más y más de ella.

—¡El tiempo no espera a nadie! ¡Tienes que apurarte Nico-chan! —Kotori no dejaba de correr, apenas si Nico podía distinguirla a la lejanía. Trato de igualarle el paso, pero termino cayendo al campo florido mientras veía como la chica de cabello cenizo se alejaba y se perdía en el horizonte.

—¡Espera! No me dejes aquí. ¿Cómo se supone que sabré el lugar al que tengo que ir?

—¿Dónde tienes que ir? ¿Dónde tienes que ir? Eso solo tú lo sabes… —Nico escucho de pronto una extraña y animada voz a su alrededor. Kotori no se detenía ni un momento. Alarmada y asustada, Nico vio hacia todos lados, buscando el lugar de donde provenían esos susurros de alguien que no conocía—. Vaya cara que tienes. ¿Estas pérdida? ¿Perdida en la inmensidad de tus pensamientos? Nyajajaja… —una extraña risa parecía resonar dentro de su cabeza—. Oye, humana, nyajajaja… ¿Estas asustada?

—¿Quién eres? —Nico volteo angustiada a todas partes buscando la voz que se burlaba de ella—. Muéstrate, sé que estas cerca de mi…

—Y que si lo estoy nya… —Dijo la voz animada—. Más cerca de lo que tú crees—Nico sintió una corriente de aire golpear su rostro. La risa extraña resonó de nuevo—. Pero aún no es momento de que nos encontremos… —Nico miro hacia un punto en el amplio campo florido y vio algo que le pareció extraño: cerca de ella, y cubiertos por las flores, pudo alcanzar a ver un par de ojos color amarillo que la veían y desaparecían lentamente, y con ellos la extraña risa—. _Nyajajaja_ , nos vemos luego humana.

—Espera, ¿dónde…? —Pero de pronto, cuando Nico intento ponerse de pie, algo la alarmó de nuevo.

Era como un fuerte rugir, la tierra se comenzó a estremecer de nuevo y las flores comenzaron a temblar frenéticamente con la fuerte corriente de viento que había azotado la pradera. Nico apartó la mirada ya que el viento le impedía ver de frente, pero, antes de que lo hiciera, algo increíble paso frente a sus ojos…

—¿Qué es lo que…? —La mirada de Nico se abrió ampliamente mientras veía lo que lentamente se acercaba hacia ella.

Era enorme, era una masa enrome que volaba a ras de suelo y se trataba de elevar; era lo más grande que nunca había visto. A pesar de que conocía las del mundo real, las que nadaban libremente en el mar, la ballena gris que estaba frente a ella era incomparable.

La enorme ballena frente a Nico se elevó lentamente hacia el cielo, haciendo que la tierra entera se entumeciera cada que los aletazos la golpeaban y levantaba polvo y viento. El constante sonido que provenía de aquella ballena resonó en todo lugar como una explosión, y cuando pasó a lado de Nico, esta se elevó más alto en el cielo para acercarse más a las nubes.

—¿Qué es lo que?

—¡Espera, no te vayas! —Entonces, Nico escucho una voz conocida; a pesar de que no podía despegar sus ojos de la inmensa ballena que volaba en el cielo, tuvo que hacerlo cuando paso velozmente una persona a lado de las aletas de la ballena gris.

—¡¿Tú?! —Gritó Nico cuando se percató de la presencia de la nueva chica que volaba en el cielo a toda velocidad, tratando de alcanzar a la ballena que se alejaba poco a poco y se quejaba del incordio de la chica que volaba a su lado con una escoba de madera.

—¡Oh! Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí —La chica de cabello purpura se dio la vuelta y miro a Nico la cual la veía absorta—, es la pequeña Nicochi —La chica que volaba en el cielo con una escoba de madera se alejó de la ballena la cual había adquirido más altura en el cielo —. No puede ser, se va a escapar…

—¿N-Nozomi? ¿Eres la misma Nozomi que…? —Antes de que Nico pudiera terminar de preguntar, Nozomi volvió su escoba hacia ella y voló velozmente; tomándola bruscamente de la mano y haciendo que por la fuerza trepara a la escoba junto con ella.

—Tú vienes conmigo, seguro que me serás útil.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo no puedo…! —Nico gritó al ver como se separaba de la tierra y volaba junto con Nozomi en la escoba de madera—. ¡Espera, déjame ir! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

—Pues está pasando.

—Espera ¿cómo es que tú...?

—¿Cómo es que yo me convertí ahora en bruja?

—No es solo eso. ¿Por qué demonios estamos persiguiendo a una ballena gigante que vuela? Y, ¿porque estamos montadas en una escoba?

—Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas, como siempre, Nicochi.

—¡Déjame ir, quiero bajarme! —Nico miro hacia abajo; estaba muy arriba en el cielo, apenas si alcanzaba a ver el suelo debajo de ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea eso, si te dejo caer ahora seguro que morirás.

—No quiero eso —Dijo Nico asustada y abrazándose más a Nozomi, la cual parecía satisfecha ante la contestación de Nico.

—Eso es, así es como se habla. Ahora que estas dispuesta ir conmigo… —Nozomi apretó más fuerte el mango de su escoba y empujó su cuerpo hacia el frente—, es hora de cazar a una ballena.

Repentinamente, el viento golpeo el rostro de Nico; Nozomi había aumentado la velocidad del vuelo. Nico se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Nozomi; tenía miedo de caer en cualquier instante.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué quieres perseguir a esa cosa?

—No es cosa, es ballena.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo de todas formas? —Nozomi comenzó a ir más rápido y a dar volteretas en el cielo para ganar más velocidad. Nico gritaba desesperada mientras sentía el viento golpear su rostro.

—¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Parece divertido. Nunca había visto a una ballena tan grande como esa; al menos no aquí.

—Pero es irreal. ¿No se supone que las ballenas viven en el océano? ¿Por qué esta vuela?

—¿Y por qué no hacerlo? Nadie ni nada le impide navegar en el amplio cielo, ¿o sí?

—No encuentro error en esa lógica, pero, de todos modos, ¿cómo es que ahora…?

—Mira, ya estamos muy cerca de ella, seguro que la podremos abordar en cualquier momento.

—No quiero eso, quiero volver a casa. ¿Por qué tenía que terminar de nuevo contigo?

—Los encuentros son predestinados, y que hayas terminado conmigo es una señal de que me estabas buscando.

—Eso no es cierto, yo estaba con Kotori-chan. Ella si es buena, no como tú.

—Yo también soy muy buena, y tú eres muy grosera al decir eso —Nozomi presiono más el mango de su escoba haciéndolo crujir con sus manos. Repentinamente comenzó a volar más rápidamente, poniéndose a un lado de la enorme ballena—. Ya estamos aquí, Nicochi, prepárate para subir.

—¡No quiero!

—Si quieres, solo que tienes miedo, eso es todo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Y cómo no saberlo?

Nozomi voló rápidamente sobre el lomo de la ballena y descendió la escoba lentamente, con sumo cuidado de no alejarse mucho de ella. La chica aterrizo la escoba en el lomo de la enorme ballena y bajo de la escoba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si el cabalgar una ballena enorme como esa fuera algo que hacia todos los días.

—Llegamos, ya puedes abrir los ojos Nicochi.

Despacio, Nico despego los parpados. Aún sentía el viento golpear contra su rostro, pero se sentía cálido y tranquilizante. Su corazón latía deprisa en ese momento; sentía que se escaparía de su pecho en cualquier momento. Los ojos de Nico brillaron con la luz del sol y cuando la luz cegadora le dejo ver de nuevo, un paisaje hermoso apareció frente a ella.

El lomo de la ballena era totalmente diferente a lo que se podía imaginar, ya que parecía que había una ciudad entera y derruida encima de ella.

—¿Es hermoso verdad? —Dijo de pronto Nozomi llamando la atención de la chica—. En la antigüedad estas eran ciudades hermosas, pero ahora nadie vive encima de las ballenas. Ya nadie viaja junto a ellas. Solo deambulan solas en este eterno mundo desconocido.

—I… Increíble… —Nico dio un paso, lentamente se acercó a las ruinas destruidas que estaban en el lomo de la ballena.

—Por fin pude conocerlas. Antes no hubiera podido subir hasta aquí, pero ahora que he cambiado…

—¿Cambiado? —Entonces Nico se dio cuenta de algo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver detenidamente a Nozomi, la cual era completamente diferente a como la había conocido antes. En su cabeza llevaba un sombrero negro y puntiagudo, y su vestido, a pesar de parecer el mismo con el que la conoció en aquel bosque, ahora estaba lleno de estrellas que se movían en la tela—. ¿Eres tú la misma oruga que conocí antes?

—Que grosera. Claro que lo soy… —Nozomi se acercó a Nico y la miro detenidamente—. Y tú ¿sigues siendo la misma muchacha perdida que visito mi hogar aquella vez? —Nozomi tomo la mano de Nico y le esbozo una enorme sonrisa—. Las personas cambian, tanto como los ciclos de los días pasan, y tú has cambiado mucho durante este tiempo.

—No ha pasado tanto…

—Ha pasado el tiempo necesario para que conocieras cosas nuevas, cosas que cambiaron tu conocimiento, cosas que te transformaron…

—¿Transformaron?

—Como yo… —Nozomi presiono la mano de Nico y la atrajo más hacia ella—. En una metamorfosis mental, material y corpórea.

—Y-Yo no he cambiado.

—Lo has hecho

—Yo no…

La mente de Nico se llenó de imágenes repentinas, imágenes que iban en un vórtice apenas distinguible para sus ojos. Entre esas imágenes estaban los sentimientos que colmaron su mente cuando se encontraba sola en ese paramo lleno de vegetación y flores, y estaban esas imágenes felices cuando conoció a Kotori y persiguió a _Koto-chan_. Había también imágenes desconcertantes como cuando escucho aquella extraña voz a su alrededor e imágenes emocionantes como cuando volvió a encontrase con Nozomi y al ver la ballena en la que volaban ahora.

—Todos cambiamos, nos transformamos de lo más pequeño a algo más grande y lleno de emociones… Entonces, aun sabiendo eso, ¿crees que no has cambiado? —Nozomi miraba fijamente a Nico, esperando una respuesta; sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban y al verlos, Nico no pudo evitar sentirse cómoda y relajada; era una hermosa mirada, era reconfortante, le traía tantos recuerdos que inundaban su corazón de… angustia.

—Y-Yo no le he hecho… —Nozomi esbozo una amplia sonrisa; no parecía que fuera la respuesta que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecha. Nico dio un paso hacia atrás; su corazón comenzó a palpitar descontroladamente y comenzaba a tener miedo—. No he cambiado…

—Es verdad, no lo has hecho —Nozomi intento acercarse a Nico, pero cuando daba un paso, la chica de ojos carmesís retrocedía más; parecía tener verdadero miedo a las palabras de Nozomi—. Así que debes darte prisa para hacerlo si quieres salir de aquí.

—¿Salir de aquí? —Una enorme y hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nozomi; una sonrisa de bondad y calma.

—Necesitas cambiar para encontrar las tantas respuestas que quieres para tus preguntas. La verdad, sin saberlo, tienes cada una de las respuestas, pero no quieres asumir el hecho de que las conoces. Necesitaras cambiar los ojos con que vez alrededor tuyo, necesitas…

—¿Necesito…? —Nico retrocedió otro paso.

—Encontrar a la coneja de cabello escarlata que guarda tus sentimientos —Al escuchar las palabras de Nozomi, Nico retrocedió desesperada. Sin darse cuenta, termino tropezando con una roca de las ruinas de la ciudad detrás de ella.

El bravío viento golpeo su cuerpo y la mando a volar muy lejos de donde estaba. Nico intento gritar, pero la voz no le salía, solo podía ver como lentamente se alejaba de Nozomi; como lentamente caía al precipicio y se alejaba de aquella ballena celestial que volaba sin impórtale que hubiese caído repentinamente.

Nico caía rápidamente de nuevo al suelo. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, tanto que parecía que su pecho iba a reventar en cualquier momento. A pesar de eso, a pesar de que el terror inundaba su pequeño cuerpo, su mirada estaba perdida y sus pensamientos aún seguían analizando las palabras de Nozomi; analizando sobre lo que le dijo sobre la coneja de cabello escarlata.

—¡NICOCHI! —Entonces, su mirada se levantó de nuevo hacia el cielo y vio cómo, desesperada y cayendo en picada desde el lomo de la ballena, Nozomi intentaba acercarse a ella. La joven bruja apretaba con fuerza el mango de su escoba con su mano derecha, mientras que con su mano izquierda intentaba desesperada alcanzar a Nico—. ¡Toma mi mano!

Nico no dijo nada, veía desinteresada a Nozomi, sintiendo la sensación opresiva de su corazón golpear contra su pecho. Nico, lenta e indecisa, trato de levantar su mano y alcanzar la de Nozomi, pero…

—¡Un poco más! —Gritó desesperada Nozomi mientras le estiraba la mano a Nico para que la sostuviera; aun así, no podía alcanzarla —. Nico por favor, por favor no hagas esto… —El rostro de Nozomi se empapo con lágrimas que subían hacia el cielo y brillaban con la luz del sol—. ¡No lo hagas Nico! —Angustiada, Nozomi se trataba de caer más rápido hacia donde estaba Nico—. Nicochi, no… —Gimoteo Nozomi y apretó los parpados.

La mirada de Nico se abrió ampliamente al ver las lágrimas brotar de los cristalinos ojos de Nozomi. Su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte su pecho que no sentía otra sensación a parte de esa. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y, con una mirada decidida y frunciendo el ceño, intento desesperada de tomar la mano de Nozomi…

—Eso es Nicochi, eso es, no te vayas aún, resiste un poco, resiste, por favor…

La mano de Nico trato desesperada de subir hacia la de Nozomi; sus dedos se tocaron una vez. Cuando el suelo estaba más cerca de ellas, Nozomi con todas sus fuerzas tomo la mano de Nico y la presiono con fuerza.

Cuando Nozomi sostuvo la mano de Nico, levanto al instante su mano derecha, donde tenía su escoba, y esta comenzó a flotar suavemente en el cielo; sirviéndoles como si fuera un paracaídas.

Nozomi presionó más fuerte la mano de Nico y bajaron suavemente al suelo, apoyadas de la escoba de madera que hacia círculos en el cielo. Nico sintió repentinamente algo frio en su rostro; era tan frio que le perforaba la piel, eran las frías gotas de las lágrimas de Nozomi que caían desesperadas de sus ojos y se desplazan por sus mejillas hasta caer en el rostro de Nico.

—N-Nozomi yo… —Intento decir Nico, pero cuando menos se lo espero, sintió una sacudida y debajo de sus pies sintió de nuevo algo sólido; había por fin aterrizado en la tierra.

—No tienes que decir nada, no tienes que hacerlo —Nozomi se enjuago las lágrimas que desesperadas salían de sus mejillas.

Sin siquiera tocar la tierra, Nozomi subió de nuevo a su escoba con una acrobacia y se sentó en ella. Le esbozo una enorme sonrisa a Nico y, mientras el sol del horizonte iluminaba su espalda, se posó frente a Nico y le acaricio las mejillas.

—Es hora de irme. Estarás bien sola. Todas tus preguntas tendrán respuesta pronto, pero tienes que encontrar a la coneja para que te saque de aquí…

—Yo no… —Sin oportunidad de poder hablar, Nozomi comenzó a alejarse velozmente volando en su escoba, viendo a Nico en todo momento, flotando y dejando que el viento la guiara con su corriente—. ¡Espera! ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

—¿Nico-chan? —Nico se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz conocida detrás de ella—. ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste durante un momento ¿Qué es lo que ves? –Nico volteo la mirada rápidamente, buscando a Nozomi en el cielo, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

—Nada, Kotori… —Lagrimas salieron desesperadas de los ojos carmesís de Nico—. Nada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo estará listo para esta semana, ya esta escrito, solo me falta revisarlo y corregirlo.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y siento mucho todo el Spam con esta historia, y siento mucho el spam con la historia de Hecho a tinta, ya que se volvió a subir en el Feed sin que estuviera actualizada; solo quería borrar estos capítulos y se actualizo. Lo siento mucho.

Nos leemos luego.


	4. 4: Tiempo

Buen Día

Como prometí, les comparto un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que inesperadamente se ira subiendo hasta darle una conclusión.

¿Qué pasara después de que Nico se encontrara con Nozomi? ¿Qué le deparara el futuro a nuestra protagonista en su viaje por aquel extraño lugar? Pues bueno, eso podrán descubrirlo leyendo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

Disfruten mucho la lectura...

* * *

 **…4…**

 **Tiempo**

* * *

—¿Ya casi llegamos?

— _Chun, chun._

— _Koto-chan_ dice que no.

—¿Cómo es que confías tanto en lo que dice? Solo es un simple pájaro. No puedes entender lo que dice —Nico miro al ave de forma cilíndrica fijamente. _Koto-chan,_ sin embargo, la miraba con molestia. Nico quizás no podía entender lo que _Koto-chan_ decía, pero la pequeña ave si la entendía a la perfección—, ¿verdad, Kotori?

—Claro que la entiendo. Lo que de verdad me sorprende es que tú no lo hagas.

Nico miro extrañada a Kotori. Si bien, no la consideraba la persona más cuerda y confiable en ese momento, tenía que confiar al menos en lo que decía, ya que ella era la única que podía guiarla hasta el castillo de la reina de corazones, y la única que podría ayudarla a aclarar un poco sus ideas y contestarle, momentáneamente, sus preguntas.

—Dejando eso de lado —Nico miro alrededor—. Hemos estado caminando mucho tiempo por este lugar. ¡Lo único que veo es arena! Arena por todos lados, hasta donde me alcancé la vista hay arena. ¿Segura que es por aquí?

—El transcurrir de la arena es como el tiempo, y esté ya dirá cuando llegaremos a nuestro destino —Nico miro a Kotori completamente confundida.

—¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir con tiempo?

—Caminamos por este lugar ya que buscamos llegar a tiempo al castillo —de pronto, Kotori se puso en cuclillas y tomó un puñado de arena; está lentamente se deslizo entre sus dedos. —Mientras la arena cae, el tiempo transcurre. Cuando veamos el ultimo y pequeño grano de arena caer, es cuando llegaremos al castillo.

—¿No sabes dónde estamos verdad? —Nico miró a Kotori, escéptica. La locura de la duquesa hacía parecer muy poco creíble cada disparate que salía de su boca—. Si de verdad estamos perdidas, solo tienes que decirlo. No tienes que decir tantos disparates para ocultar tu pena ante este basto manto de arena que nos cubre. Vamos, Kotori, solo di que estamos perdidas, después de todo, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a estarlo.

—No estamos perdidas —Kotori miró fijamente a Nico, con esos ojos que parecían intimidantes y fríos; rememorando así en Nico un sentimiento que ya había sentido—. Estar perdidas es no saber dónde estamos, y créeme que yo sé a la perfección en donde estamos.

—¿Puedes decírmelo entonces? —La sonrisa en los labios de Kotori se hizo más grande—. Dime entonces donde estamos y me quedare callada durante el resto del viaje.

—Es una interesante propuesta, pero no quiero que te quedes callada. Me gusta platicar contigo, Nico-chan. Descubro cosas que solo podría guardar dentro de mi cabeza si nadie las escuchara.

—Dilo de una vez, ¿dónde estamos?

—En un desierto —Nico se quedó estática viendo el rostro animado de Kotori; no parecía estar bromeando. Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante la repentina respuesta de la duquesa.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿En un desierto? —La respiración de Nico se comenzó a acelerar. La chica apretaba los puños debido a que el enojo florecía poco a poco dentro de ella. Sin más, termino explotando encolerizada en contra de joven chica que la veía aun sonriendo-— ¡Ya sé que estamos en un desierto! No necesitabas decírmelo para que me diera cuenta.

—Y, sin embargo, no te diste cuenta de donde estábamos hasta que te lo dije —Kotori rió ante el comportamiento de Nico—. ¿Lo ves? Hasta hace un momento estabas perdida a pesar de que sabías donde estabas. ¿No te complace saberlo por fin, Nico-chan?

—¿En serio? —Nico comenzó a caminar, un poco frustrada ya que, a pesar de que no lo entendía del todo bien, los disparates que decía Kotori le comenzaban a dar dolor de cabeza—. ¿Recuerdas el trato que te propuse? Creo que estaba mal planteado. Sería mejor que la que se quedara callada durante el resto del viaje fueras tú. No entiendo lo que me quiere decir ni a lo que quiere llegar con toda esta platica.

—¿Eh? Pero Nico-chan, me gusta mucho hablar contigo. ¿Segura que no me harás más preguntas? Con lo que a ti te gusta preguntar cosas.

—No… —Cubierta por un manto de arena, Nico continúo caminado, tratando de ignorar a Kotori y el constante piar de _Koto-chan_ —. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. No soporto tanto calor ni tampoco estar rodeada de tanta arena.

—No puedes acelerar el paso del tiempo —Kotori se acercó corriendo hacia ella, con _Koto-chan_ aferrada fuertemente a sus brazos—. Te lo dije, hasta que no veamos el último grano de arena…

—Ya lo sé —Nico estaba cansada de hablar—. Hasta que no veamos el último grano de arena, no saldremos de este lugar hasta que el trascurso del tiempo así lo quiera.

—¡Correcto! —dijo Kotori, animada—. Por fin solucionaste una de tus preguntas, Nico-chan, ¡felicidades! Ahora el siguiente paso es saber porque estás aquí.

—Ya se lo que dirás… —Nico miró sin mucho asombro a Kotori—: Estoy aquí porque es el lugar donde debo…

Pero, antes de que Nico terminara de hablar, antes de que sus pensamientos salieran de su cabeza y se unieran al cumulo de arena que había alrededor, un fuerte estruendo la detuvo; incluso de su caminar.

Kotori se quedó expectante a un lado de ella, viendo como la arena alrededor de ese basto desierto se arremolinaba en el aire, quitándoles un poco la visibilidad de su alrededor. El estruendo se hizo más fuerte, a tal punto que estremecía los corazones de ambas chicas. Lentamente, la arena alrededor de los pies de ambas fue haciéndose más suave. Múltiples ondulaciones de arena comenzaron a rodear sus pies; poco a poco se creaba un boquete a su alrededor.

La arena que les rodeaba comenzó a devorar los pies de las chicas, haciendo que se hundieran muy despacio en ella. Eran como arenas movedizas que las tragaban lentamente con cada temblor de la tierra.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! —Gritó Nico, asustada.

—El paso del tiempo…

—¡No me vengas con eso ahora! —Nico miró a todos lados, preocupada. Por más que intentaba salir del vórtice de arena que había a su alrededor, no lograba conseguirlo. No solo la arena se abría debajo de sus pies, sino que sentía que algo la succionaba hacia abajo de la tierra con violencia—. ¡Kotori, has algo!

—Solo deja que el manto del tiempo te engulla.

—¡¿Quieres decir que simplemente dejaras que muramos aquí?! —La arena ya allegaba a las rodillas de Nico. Entré más desesperada se movía, más rápido se hundía en ella—. No pienso morir así. No quiero que lo último que escuché antes de morir sean meros disparates.

—El paso del tiempo nos envuelve a todos, y cuando veamos el ultimo grano de arena a nuestro alrededor… —Nico volteó desesperada a ver a Kotori, la cual se hundía incluso más rápido que ella. Lo único que podía ver de ella en ese instante era su flequillo sobresalir del vórtice de arena; ahora sabia porque se había quedado callada tan repentinamente.

—¡Kotori! —Gritó Nico, angustiada, intentando acercarse a donde estaba el mechón de cabello castaño de su compañera—. ¡Espera, ya voy, no te rindas! —Entré más se acercaba, el cabello de Kotori era devorado más rápido por la arena. La arena rápidamente subía mas sobre el cuerpo de Nico, metiéndosele en la boca y sofocándola—. K-Koto… —La arena se metió dentro de sus ojos, provocándole picazón en ellos. Era inevitable que no cerrara los parpados para protegerse de ese terrible dolor.

La arena presionó el pequeño cuerpo de Nico, hasta que se sintió asfixiada. Todo su cuerpo ahora se encontraba debajo de ese mar de arena; ya no había mas escapatoria. El cuerpo de Nico pronto se comenzó a sentir pesado, tan pesado que no se podía mover alrededor. No veía nada, todo a su alrededor era obscuridad debido a que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Era como si estuviera entre una dura pared de concreto, que poco a poco se iba haciendo mas pequeña; tan pequeña que la aplastaba entera. Hacia crujir cada parte de su cuerpo, cada hueso. Todo le dolía. Lo que experimentaba en ese momento era peor que un dolor común, era como si su cuerpo ardiera, cada parte de él dolía; desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos.

Sin embargo, ese dolor, ese terrible sufrimiento, duro poco, y desapareció como había llegado. Nico ya no se sentía presionada, al contrario, volvía a sentirse en paz y calma después de experimentar ese terrible dolor. No sabía siquiera como podía estar tan tranquila después de eso, pero era como si lo anterior se le hubiera olvidado de repente; ya no existía en sus pensamientos, y ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Despacio, abrió los ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que despertaba en la mañana. A su alrededor se acumulaba una tenue obscuridad, iluminada suavemente por luces de color ámbar.

Nico se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie; aunque sin saber cuándo se había puesto de pie por ella misma. Barrio con sus ojos alrededor y vio que la luz de color ámbar venia de unas especies de antorchas que iluminaba todo el lugar. Lo primero que a Nico se le vino a la mente, fue que ese lugar en el que se encontraba ahora era una caverna; en una caverna iluminada por esas farolas puestas alrededor suyo.

Lentamente, Nico comenzó a caminar, y de pronto, como si fuera un espejismo, frente a ella apareció un extraño edifico con una extraña forma.

El edifico estaba hecho completamente de vidrio; cristal que dejaba ver a la perfección su interior. Este tenía una forma singular, ya que era como un enorme reloj de arena; un enorme reloj de arena que era completamente funcional solo que, en vez de arena que pasara por el pequeño hueco que unía a ambos envases, Nico vio que eran libros los que caían lentamente hasta el suelo más bajo del edificio en forma de reloj.

—Ves, te lo dije Nico-chan, ya casi llegamos —La repentina voz de Kotori hizo que el corazón de Nico diera un terrible vuelco dentro de su pecho. Sobresaltada, volteo a ver a Kotori y a _Koto-chan_. La chica castaña tenia esbozada en su rostro una enorme sonrisa—. Esta es la biblioteca del tiempo. Aquí se guarda todo el conocimiento que ha existido durante milenios. El tiempo es conocimiento, es por eso que tiene esa forma —La expresión en el rostro de Nico era impresionante, parecía que, en ese momento, sin siquiera preguntarlo, Kotori hubiera contestado a todas las preguntas que tenía rondando en su cabeza. Ya no tenía que más preguntar, a excepción de una cosa.

—¿Y por qué estamos aquí? —Nico miró al reloj edifico, viendo como los libros caían uno a uno hacia el suelo y se acomodaban, como por arte de magia, en unas estanterías de cristal que apenas si se distinguían—. Se supone que iríamos al castillo de la reina, sin embargo, este no parece que lo sea.

—Este es un paso que tenemos que dar para llegar al castillo —Kotori la tomó sorpresivamente de la mano—. ¿Quiere entrar a ver? Creo que tenemos tiempo para echar un vistazo en la biblioteca.

Sin necesidad de contestar, y aunque Nico hubiera dicho que no, Kotori ya la guiaba en camino al edificio de cristal en frente de ellas.

No sabía muy bien la razón, pero por cada paso que Nico daba, sentía que se tardaba una eternidad en avanzar hacia la biblioteca. A pesar de que Kotori la guiaba, no sabía siquiera cuando llegarían a ese lugar que no parecería que se encontrara tan lejos de ellas; solo era unos cuantos pasos que Nico sintió como horas para llegar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Kotori se acercó a un lado de edificio y, como si fuera magia, atravesó el cristal. Al estar aún sostenida de su mano, Nico paso después. Una extraña sanción embargo todo su cuerpo: era como sentir que atravesaba un manto de agua. Un poco asustada después de atravesar el cristal, Nico se sintió con desesperación todo el cuerpo; esperando a que todo siguiera en su lugar.

Un poco menos tensa, la chica miró a su alrededor. En el ambiente había un aroma agradable, fresco, que hacía que el cuerpo de Nico se enfriara agradablemente; realmente se sentía como estar en el agua. Al primer lugar que vio Nico fue al boquete que había en la parte de arriba del reloj. Los libros caían despacio desde él y flotaban hasta acomodarse en las estanterías invisibles que estaban: en el techo, a los lados, debajo de ella y en los costados, es decir, había libros en todos lados; envolviendo los cuerpos de las dos chicas y a la pequeña ave esférica. Solo había un pequeño pasillo por el dónde poder caminar sin interrumpir el flujo de libros que iban cayendo.

—Siéntete libre de leer lo que quieras —Kotori dejó a _Koto-chan_ en el suelo. Nico no sabía si le hablaba a ella o a su ave—. Te buscare cuando sea la hora de irnos —Sin decir nada, Kotori se alejó a pasos apresurados por el pasillo de cristal, y, sin siquiera esperárselo, desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido aquel edifico: como si fuera una ilusión o un espejismo.

Nico volvió a estar sola, y al estarlo en ese lugar, se sintió realmente asustada. Los libros que estaba a su alrededor no hacían otra cosa que causarle una sensación de opresión en su cabeza. Los pasillos invisibles la hacían sentir sofocada a pesar de no verlos. El lento caer de los libros le hacían sentir que, con cada paso que daba, perdía un poco de su tiempo, de su vida, de sus memorias, de sus recuerdos. Sentía que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, iba perdiéndose ella misma en él.

Nico comenzó a caminar insegura por los pasillos invisibles. De vez en cuando tomaba uno de los libros que había en las estanterías y lo hojeaba para saber de lo que trataban. Como decía Kotori, todos eran libros llenos de conocimientos, llenos de historias, llenos de vivencias pasadas que ni siquiera pensaba, que ni siquiera se imaginaba. En todos los libros había verdades, aunque fueran pequeñas, eran verdades de miles de años en el pasado.

Las hojas de los libros resonaban con fuerza en todo el lugar cada que Nico los hojeaba. Sonaban con un fuerte eco que la envolvía entera. Pero entre ese eco, pudo percibir de pronto una tenue y susurrante voz.

—Así que aquí estabas nya —Era una voz que Nico ya conocía; una fugaz voz que le traía recuerdos de días pasados; una voz animada que la incitaba a querer buscarla—. Nos volvemos a encontrar, humana.

—¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó Nico mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

—Estoy donde tú quieres que esté —una ráfaga de viento azoto su rostro—. Puedo esta delante de ti… —El aroma de del lugar se hizo más intenso con ese cumulo de aire que le había golpeado en el rostro—. También puedo estar detrás de ti… —La ráfaga de viento la volvió a golpear—. O a un lado _nyajajaja_.

—No este jugando —Nico giraba sobre sus pies cada que las ráfagas de frió viento la azotaban—. ¿Dime quien eres? —Nico miró furiosa a su alrededor—. Eres la persona de la otra vez, ¿verdad? La que hizo que viera a esa enorme ballena.

—Yo no hice que tú la vieras nya… —Por fin, Nico se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz—. Tú la viste porque de casualidad pasabas por el mismo lugar que ella nya.

Nico miró absorta a la chica que se columpiaba en una de las estanterías a lado suyo. Su mirada subió, viendo ese par de medias pasadas de moda y llamativas de un color violeta y rosado; colores que eran intercalados en rallas anchas y de mal gusto. Subió más la mirada. Su vestimenta era prácticamente del mismo color que el de sus medias: de un chillón color rosado y de un austero color violeta. Pero eso le dejo de importar a Nico cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que veía era…

—¿Eres una chica?

—¡Claro que lo soy nya! —Gritó furiosa la chica mientras se dejaba caer desde arriba de la estantería y se acercaba velozmente a Nico—. ¡¿Cómo es que no lo supiste con solo escuchar mi voz?!

—L-Lo siento, es solo que…—Nico negó con la cabeza—. Eso no importa ahora. Dime ¿quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?

—Yo soy Rin… —La chica le esbozo una enorme sonrisa a Nico mientras le hacia una cordial reverencia—. Me conocen también como _Cheshire_. Acudo a las personas que están perdidas y no saben en qué dirección caminar.

—¿Entones…? —La mirada de la chica volvió a subir, haciendo que Nico la pudiera ver directo a los ojos; estos eran de un hermoso color entre amarillo y verde—, ¿entones tú me ayudaras a saber dónde estoy?

—Eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Rin miró a Nico de manera divertida y mostrando obviedad en su mirada—. Estas donde tienes que estar, y ahora mismo estas en…

—Eso no es lo que quiero saber. Sé dónde estoy. Sé que estoy atrapada en este reloj —Rin, de un momento a otro, se desvaneció en el aire, solo dejando a la vista ese par de ojos que inspeccionaba a Nico meticulosamente—. ¿Dónde estás? No desaparezcas así, de la nada —Rin reapareció a un lado suyo; tocándole delicadamente los hombros.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Rin miró fijamente a Nico, esta ni siquiera volteo ante la insinuación de la chica—. ¿A qué le temes, Nico-nya?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia… Además, ¿cómo es que conoces mi nombre? —Furiosa, Nico aparto a Rin de su lado—. ¿Me vas a contestar a las preguntas que te hago? ¿Ese es tu deber verdad? Es lo que me dijiste.

—Si quieres saber dónde estás… —Rin miro hacia el boquete del techo de la biblioteca—, no hay mejor lugar que este nya. Toma un poco de conocimiento que cae desde el cielo y averigua tu verdad.

—¿Mi verdad?

—¿La estás buscando nya? —Nico asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. No hablo de lo que piensas ahora. La estas buscando a ella, ¿verdad? A la coneja de cabello escarlata nya —Repentinamente, el corazón de Nico comenzó a golpear violentamente su pecho. La sensación opresiva que le provocaba, hacía que no pudiera respirar con tranquilidad. Le costaba mucho tomar un respiro; era como si el aire de ese lugar no fuera suficiente para ella—. ¡No te alteres así nya! —Rin la miró un poco preocupada—. Aún no es momento de eso…

—¿A-A que te refieres? —Dijo Nico entre entrecortadas respiraciones.

—A lo que me refiero nya.

—¡Deja de hablar de esa forma tan misteriosa! —Nico miró en todas direcciones. Su corazón no había dejado de latir impávido dentro de su pecho—. Dime lo que sabes de ella… —De tan solo recordar a aquella chica con orejas de conejo que vio la primera vez que entró a ese extraño mundo, los pensamientos de Nico se revolvían en su cabeza. De tan solo recordar su cabello brillante y escarlata, sus ojos color púrpura, hacía que la inseguridad de Nico aumentara; estaba aterrada de sentirse así.

—Tranquilízate, Nico-chan —Rin volvió a desaparecer en el aire. Al instante reapareció a un lado de Nico otra vez—. Todas tus preguntas tienen respuestas. Solo tienes que saber dónde buscar.

Un suave sonido inundo el ambiente, un suave sonido como el de un suspiro. Nico miró hacia arriba, donde un pequeño libro caía desde el boquete del techo. Lentamente caía, como si fuera una pluma; una pluma de un vivo color azul.

El libro lentamente se dirigió hacia la joven chica pelinegra, y esta, sin dudarlo, lo tomó entre sus manos. Miró la tapa del libro detenidamente, quedándose perdida en el color azulado de la cubierta. Vio detenidamente los dibujos que figuraban en la portada y esas hermosas letras doradas que anunciaban el título del libro.

—Alicia… —Nico leyó detenidamente el título—. _¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?_

—Parece que ese es tu libro nya —Dijo Rin desapareciendo de nuevo, pero esta vez no reapareció; solo sus ojos quedaron flotando en el aire—. Viviendo en un mundo de preguntas, llena de incertidumbre, de intranquilidad a donde vayas, en un mar de dudas que crees no tienen solución, en un mundo fuera del entendimiento, donde la lógica carece de sentido… Llena de soledad… Llena de miedo…

Nico apretó el libro contra su pecho. Su corazón, que latía desesperado, pronto se comenzó a calmar, sin embargo, de sus ojos sentía brotar lágrimas, lagrimas frías que congelaban su piel.

—Nico-nya… —La voz de Rin era calmada—. No tienes que tenerle miedo a la soledad… —Nico miró asombrada al par de ojos que flotaban a su alrededor—. Nunca estas sola… —Rin volvió a aparecer, esta vez, sosteniendo delicadamente las manos de Nico, haciendo que, con su ayuda, abriera el libo que tenía en las manos—. Siempre estas con alguien que te acompaña… —Las páginas pasaron lentamente, revelando en una de ellas un dibujo…

Sorprendida, Nico vio detenidamente el dibujo hecho a tinta que había entre las páginas del libro. En el dibujo aparecía ella, y no solo eso, sino que, frente a ella, dibujada también, estaba Nozomi: la oruga que encontró en el bosque la primera vez que llego a ese extraño lugar. Con ayuda de las manos de Rin, Nico siguió pasando las páginas. Ahora veía otro dibujo, en el que aparecía ella junto a Kotori y _Koto-chan_ jugando en su casa. Esta vez sin la ayuda de Rin, paso las demás páginas. En la siguiente había un dibujo de su vuelo junto a la ballena y otra siendo ayudada por la bruja Nozomi. Desesperada pasó las páginas y vio su viaje en el desierto, y su llegada a la biblioteca del tiempo. Sin embargo, al pasar las demás páginas, estas estaban en blanco.

—¿Por qué? —Desesperada, Nico miró lo que resta del libro—. ¿Por qué ya no hay más? ¿Cómo sabré donde tengo que ir?

—Eso lo descubrirás pronto Nya… —Nico miró hacia todos lados, buscando a Rin, no obstante, esta ya no estaba en ninguna parte; solo podía escuchar su voz como un susurro dentro de su cabeza—. Continua tu viaje y descubre tu camino… Dibuja lo que resta de la historia…

La voz de Rin desapareció entre un suave susurro. Nico volvía a estar sola. Desesperada, apretó el libro contra sus manos. Se sentía molesta, frustrada por no saber que más hacer, o hacia donde tenía que ir. Con furia aventó el libro, haciendo que se abriera de golpe. Sus páginas fueron azotadas por un viento inexistente. Sin embargo, algo en las páginas llamo la atención de Nico.

Lentamente se acercó al ver la página en la que se había abierto el libro. Asombrada vio una de las imágenes que había pasado completamente desapercibida para ella. En la imagen se podía ver a Nico correr por un amplio campo, mientras perseguía a la chica conejo de suave cabellera escarlata.

—Nico-chan —Sorprendida, Nico tomó rápidamente el libro y lo atrajo hacia su pecho—. Es hora de irnos…

Nico miró a Kotori mentiras presionaba desesperada el libro contra su pecho.

—¿Estas bien? –Kotori la miró extrañada—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—N-No… —Las manos de Nico temblaron—. ¡No estoy llorando! —Nico le dio la espalda a Kotori y, con discreción, se comenzó a enjuagar las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Si…—Kotori, repentinamente, tomó a la chica de las manos—. Vamos juntas… —Nico volteo a ver a Kotori directo a los ojos; esos ojos color miel le provocaron una increíble tranquilidad en ese momento. Sin saber porque, al ver a los ojos a Kotori, Nico se sintió repentinamente feliz—. Ya casi llegamos al castillo, te prometo que te ayudare a encontrar la repuesta a todas tus preguntas.

Nico asintió con la cabeza. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que Kotori ya le había dicho eso anteriormente, esta vez Nico se sentía increíblemente animada por escucharla; por volver a emprender su viaje junto a ella.

Sin decir nada más, las chicas salieron de la biblioteca y continuaron su camino.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Realmente no tenia pensado continuar tan pronto con esta historia, pero de repente recordé lo que quería escribir para esa historia y me entusiasme tanto que no pude dejar pasar la idea por alto; tenia u escribir esto si o si.

¿Qué creen que pase a continuación? ¿Nico encontrara su camino por fin? ¿Encontrara a la persona que busca en Wonderland? ¿Quien sera la siguiente en salir en la historia? Y por ultimo y algo que me gustaría saber la su opinión: ¿Les gusta que Kotori sea la acompañante de Nico? La verdad, como dije anteriormente en Facebook, últimamente he tenido muchas ganas de escribir a Kotori; tengo planeada una historia para mas adelante en el año. (sera KotoxUmi)

Por ultimo decir que ya no volveré a escribir ningún Oneshot o continuar con otra historia que no sea "Linda Locura". Hasta que no tenga terminada Linda Locura (quiero decir, el próximo capitulo y demás) no actualizare nada más. Lo siento pero, esto lo hago porque, en primera, no quiero dejar esa historia, y en segunda, me he dado cuenta de que me estoy haciendo bien pato con la actualización de ese fic. Para saber el status de las historias pueden seguirme en Facebook donde informare que historia se actualizara pronto. (Biso47 Fiction)

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por todo su Apoyo. Espero leer su opinión de la historia, y nos leemos luego.


	5. 5: Deseos

¡Muy buen Día a todas y todos!

Como prometí, en esta ocacion les traigo a continuación de esta historia que hace mucho no subía. Espero que la recuerden aunque sea un poco.

En el capítulo anterior: Nico camina junto a su amiga Kotori en el desierto del tiempo, donde llega sorpresivamente luego a la biblioteca del tiempo, donde adquiere el conocimiento del tiempo y lo hace todo a tiempo recuperando así el libro de dibujos que narra todas sus aventuras (lo tde tiempo fue intencionado jajaja). Ahora, Nico sigue en su búsqueda de la problemática coneja blanca y para eso tiene que seguir su viaje al reino de Corazones de la reina Umi.

Espero y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **...5...**

 **Deseos**

* * *

Los pasos de ambas chicas se escuchaban resonar con un profundo eco. El sonido chocaba con los troncos de los altos árboles que, con sus copas, no dejaban entrar luz alguna al bosque por el que caminaban. El piar de _Koto-chan_ se unió al silbar del viento, que se deslizaba por los frondosos árboles verdes que, en contraste con la luz de la noche, parecían más negros que de costumbre.

—¿Dónde estamos? —El silencio apenas fue perturbado por la voz cansada de Nico, y es que, a pesar de que su voz fue clara, fue como un susurro el que salió de su boca—. ¡Eh! Kotori, ¿sabes dónde estamos verdad? Llevamos caminado más de dos días y no veo la salida de este bosque.

—Vamos, Nico-chan, pensé que esa duda ya la habíamos solucionado. ¿Para qué quieres saber en dónde estamos? Mejor pregunte el lugar al que vamos. —Nico volteó a ver a Kotori con cara de pocos amigos. Ni siquiera podría reprocharle, estaba tan cansada de tanto caminar que no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para pelear con ella.

—Me gustaría salir de este bosque. Estoy harta de caminar sin rumbo. ¿En serio este es el camino hacia el castillo de la reina de corazones? —Nico miró a Kotori con sospecha—. No me estarás engañando y llevando por otro lado que no es, ¿verdad?

—Que desconfiada, Nico-chan. Claro que es por aquí, pero… —Repentinamente, los pasos de Kotori se detuvieron bruscamente; el sonido de sus pasos dejó de escucharse y resonar contra la tierra del bosque. El viento resonó de nuevo con una profunda y nueva brisa, mientras que los pasos de Nico también iban apagando su sonido—, quizás esta vez —Kotori sonrió con inocencia— tengas un poco de razón. ¿Dónde estamos?

Nico abrió los ojos de par en par; la sorpresa se marcaba en las facciones de su rostro. Por primera vez en su viaje con Kotori, la había escuchado por fin dudar. Ahora, un sentimiento de temor escalaba desde sus pies hasta su pecho. Si ni siquiera Kotori sabía dónde estaban, entonces…

—¿Entonces que haremos si no podemos salir de aquí? —Nico volteó a ver a Kotori, esta no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, pero se le notaba un poco preocupada—. ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Kotori, dime que es una de tus bromas. Quiero decir, hemos estado caminando mucho tiempo, y no veo ni siquiera el fin de este bosque. Si no sabes a dónde nos dirigimos, ¿entonces cómo piensas que yo voy saber el camino que tengo que seguir?

—Bueno, esos es lo interesante de venir en este viaje contigo. Desde el principio me imaginé que tardaríamos más de lo esperado en llegar con Umi-chan. Pero no te preocupes, el tiempo es nuestro compañero y fiel amigo de viaje, él no nos traicionara —La tranquilidad con que Kotori decía las cosas comenzaba a molestar de verdad a Nico. Pero lo que de verdad la molestó fue ver la sonrisa que en los labios de Kotori permanecía. Le parecía que esa mueca que le esbozaba era falsa, y desprendía un sentimiento de soledad.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Susurró Nico mientras veía a Kotori a los ojos—. Si tú tienes miedo de estar en este lugar, ¿qué piensas que siento yo en estos momentos?

—No lo sé, Nico-chan, esos es algo que solo tú puedes resolver, esos es una pregunta que hasta tú misma podrás encontrarle respuesta —Kotori presionó el cuerpo de _Koto-chan_ contra su pecho y lo atrajo más hacia ella—. Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes de por fin estar perdida de verdad? —Kotori, sin volver a ver a Nico a los ojos, se sentó en la tierra de ese oscuro bosque y se apoyó en un árbol que estaba a su espalda—. Estoy un poco cansada, no tienes que responderme ahora a la pregunta que te hice, puedo esperar. Déjame solo descansar un momento, ¿quieres? Cuando menos te lo esperes yo… yo —Fue como si la vida se escapara del cuerpo de Kotori, ya que, apenas cerró los ojos, y su ave se acurruco en su pecho, está cayó en un sueño profundo.

Nico se acercó despacio a ella, cerciorándose de que su amiga dormía; tenía miedo de incluso comprobar que otra cosa le había pasado, sin embargo, un gran alivio brotó dentro de ella cuando se dio cuenta como los suspiros de su boca salían naturalmente, acompasados con el ritmo de su pecho que se expandía plácidamente.

La chica permaneció un tiempo a lado de su amiga, se sentó junto a ella y miró hacia la negrura del camino del bosque. Su vista se había adecuado tanto a la oscuridad que no le costaba ver entre esa capa negra de incertidumbre. Nico tomó la mano de Kotori después de pasar unos segundos contemplando la oscuridad, se sentía insegura, temerosa ya que, de un momento a otro, todo sonido a su alrededor se volvió tan denso y pesado que le hacía doler los oídos.

No podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, tenía que encontrar el método de salir de ese bosque de una vez por todas, ya no soportaba la oscuridad que le rodeaba y no soportaba el miedo que siempre la acompañaba con cada paso que daba. Con suavidad, acarició el cabello de Kotori y se apartó lentamente de su lado.

—Regresaré —Dijo Nico sin dejar de verla, sin dejar que las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos se escaparan. No sabía ni porque quería llorar, era como si dejando a atrás a Kotori sintiera que se desprendía de una parte de ella—. Te prometo que regresare por ti una vez que haya encontrado la salida —De pronto, el ave de Kotori se movió entre sus manos.

—¿ _Chun, chun_? —Pió _Koto-chan_ mientras veía somnolienta a Nico.

—Debes cuidarla —Nico dio un paso hacia atrás, acto que le costó mucho debido a que no quería dejar a Kotori en medio de esa profunda oscuridad—. Regresaré lo más pronto posible.

Nico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos de Kotori. El piar de _Koto-chan_ comenzó a resonar dentro de su cabeza, era como si la persiguiera. Desesperada, Nico comenzó a correr más rápido, impidiendo que los sentimientos de culpa la alcanzaran. Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que su corazón impidió que lo siguiera haciendo debido a lo acelerado que palpitaba dentro de su pecho. Nico se detuvo en seco, escuchado como su corazón se unía al silbar del viento con un constante palpitar que era difícil que se detuviera. Su corazón en ese momento era como un tambor que resonaba en todo el bosque al compás de una canción.

A pesar de que el sonido de su corazón cada vez resonaba más entre la obscuridad, Nico comenzó a darse cuenta de que el sonido no venía de su pecho, sino que un sonido constante tamborileaba entre todo ese cúmulo de oscuridad. Podía jurar que era el sonido de su corazón porque, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de tambores resonaba, este se sumaba a él.

El tamborileo constante se fue intensificando, y Nico, curiosa por el sonido que le rodeaba, comenzó a percibir de donde venía, así que, con los ojos cerrados, se concentró mejor para saber de dónde provenía ese ruido. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, entre la maraña de oscuridad, ahora con el sonido de los tambores sirviendo de única luz y de guía. Ya no confiaba en lo que sus ojos veían, sino en el sonido que le incitaba a acercarse. Sus pasos se unieron a la melodía, y el viento incluso silbaba en un compás acorde al tiempo, acompañando a los tambores. Las hojas del bosque incluso coreaban entre la música, y los crujidos de las ramas que pisaba Nico entraban siempre a tiempo a la melodía. El bosque pronto se sumió en una canción de percusiones creadas por él mismo. Nico contribuía como solista estrella.

Pero de pronto, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a resonar al final de la melodía, está obligó a Nico a abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad. Despacio, los párpados de Nico se separaron y los sonidos que la rodeaban desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que su visión se adecuó a la nueva luz que la rodeaba. Todo sonido desapareció por fin, ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a interrumpir al silencio.

Nico levantó la vista, viendo en donde se encontraba ahora. Por fin, después de un largo tiempo de estar perdida en ese sinuoso bosque, por fin podía ver un lugar diferente y un camino por el cual seguir. Tenía que avisar cuanto antes a Kotori para poder ir las dos juntas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la intención de Nico era regresar sobre sus pasos, no sabía en qué lugar había dejado a Kotori. Temerosa, optó por mejor continuar por el camino y después salir a buscar a su amiga.

Nico caminó, iluminada por el suave manto azulado de una hermosa luna llena. El camino por el que caminaba era el único que se podía ver, era como si la luz de la luna le indicara por donde debía seguir. No duró mucho caminado cuando, frente a ella, encontró una extraña mansión.

Nico, con una sonrisa en los labios, corrió hacia la vieja mansión que, desde lejos, se veía completamente normal, no obstante, esta mansión comenzó a cambiar con cada paso que daba. Las paredes de madera comenzaron a resquebrajarse y las ventanas comenzaron quebrarse una a una. Un aspecto tétrico invadió el ambiente de esa mansión, y un sentimiento de incertidumbre se adueñó de Nico. Quizás lo mejor sería regresar sobre sus pasos y volver con Kotori.

Decidida a regresar al bosque, volteó y le dio la espalda a la mansión, pero, cuando lo hizo, esta se puso de nuevo frente a su campo de visión. No importaba cuantas veces volteara, siempre la mansión se ponía frente a ella como si la estuviera persiguiendo y la incitara a entrar en ella. Sin otra alternativa, Nico dio un paso hacia la puerta y, en el momento de pisar la entrada, el tamborileo que la había guiado hasta ahí se volvió a escuchar en el ambiente. Nico abrió despacio la puerta, y esta se unió al cúmulo de sonidos que le rodeaba con el sonido de un perforante y siniestro rechinido.

Paso a paso, la chica empezó a adentrarse en la oscuridad de esa mansión, sin embargo, la oscuridad duró poco porque, cuando dio un paso hacia dentro, un reflector la iluminó, al igual que todo su camino. Guiada por la luz tenue de unos reflectores, esta le marcó un camino a seguir de frente, era como si hubiera entrado a un teatro y en ese momento estuviera en medio de una función y ella fuera la actriz invitada; a la cual incitaban a adentrarse en lo más profundo de esa sala.

El sonido de los tambores se hizo más fuerte, y de pronto, verdadera música acompañó al compás que marcaban estos. La música era animada y alegre, completamente contraria a lo que de verdad sentía Nico en ese momento.

Los pasos de la joven resonaban con fuerza en la madera, y los reflectores, uno a uno, se encendían con cada paso que daba. Entonces, cuando se detuvo por fin al ver que los reflectores ya no se encendían para ella, comenzó la verdadera función.

—¡Sean bienvenidos, a este mágico y maravilloso lugar! —A la lejanía se escuchó la voz madura de una chica. No duró mucho tiempo hasta que, la luz azul de uno de los reflectores la iluminó entera y apareció arriba de una improvisada tarima que servía como escenario—. Hoy tenemos a un público numeroso. Dime, Honoka, ¿a cuántos ves hoy?

—No lo sé Eli, quizás unos doscientos, trescientos, cuatrocientos, no lo sé, son tantos que apenas si puedo ver y contar a cada uno de ellos —Otro reflector de color naranja iluminó a la segunda chica que había contestado.

Nico se quedó absorta ante la aparición de las dos nuevas personajes encima del escenario. La primera de ellas era una chica rubia de ojos azules; su vestimenta era elegante, aunque un poco raída y anticuada; lo que más destacaba en ella era el enorme sombrero de copa que adornaba su cabeza. Por otra parte, la segunda era una chica de cabello corto y cobrizo y, al igual que su compañera, tenía los ojos de un profundo azul marino. Esta vestía con una camisa con tirantes y un moñito atado en su camisa blanca como la escarcha; sus pantalones de vestir la hacían parecer muy poco femenina, pero Nico no podía negar que le quedaban bien; además de eso, la chica tenía, decorando su cabeza, un par de orejas alargadas y de color café, aunque estas parecían muy poco cuidadas; no eran ni un poco parecidas a las de la coneja blanca que una vez conoció.

—¡Vaya! —Gritó Eli mientras veía a la inmensidad de la nada—. Son muchas personas las que vinieron a apoyarnos el día de hoy, Honoka. Qué haremos, mi corazón no está preparado para esto.

—Tranquila, Eli-chan —Dijo la otra chica acercándose a ella—. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es mantener la calma y cantar.

—¿Cantar?

—¡Y bailar también!

—¿Bailar? Pero yo no sé bailar.

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco sé —Honoka se llevó un dedo índice a la barbilla—. Cantar está muy pasado de moda, pero si es pasado de moda también es divertido, ¿cierto? ¿Y bailar? Me gusta hacer el ridículo, pero creo que sería mucho para mi pobre corazón.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos para entretener a este numeroso público? —Por primera vez, Eli volteó a ver a la única que de verdad ponía atención, y a su única expectante. Nico las veía a ambas con una cara extrañada.

—¿Tomar el té?

—¿El té?

—El té. ¿Qué no escuchaste, Eli-chan? —Honoka suspiró con pesadez—. Vaya, haces más preguntas que cierta persona que no diré su nombre, pero que lleva un vestido azul y su cabello es negro como la noche —Honoka miró a Nico de reojo y puso inocentemente su mano en su boca mientras reproducía una risita burlona—. Bueno, bueno, esta chica parece que quiere participar en nuestro maravilloso acto de magia —Nico dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Honoka le extendió la mano.

—¿Magia? ¿No íbamos a tomar el té? —Pregunto Eli mientras, de un salto, bajaba de la tarima que servía como escenario—. Vamos, señorita, nos seas tímida y dime que Nico se llama tu nombre.

—¿Qué? —Nico miró a todos lados, Eli no dejaba que ella viera otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos, así que la rodeó y cada que Nico buscaba nerviosa de huir de su mirada, está la acosaba y le sonreía insistentemente.

—Vamos, Nico-chan, no te hagas la tonta. Dinos cómo te llamas —Dijo Honoka saltando ella también de la tarima y acercándose a la susodicha—. Dinos, quieres té, galletas, tenemos de todo, no necesitas cortarte, sírvete lo que quieras. —Quien sabe de dónde, Honoka sacó una caja y fue sacando uno a uno los instrumentos para una fiesta de té; aunque los platos, tazas y cubiertos los tiraba al suelo provocando que se rompiera.

—¡Tu nombre, niña, dinos el nombre! —Repitió insistente Eli mientras tomaba a Nico de los hombros y esquivaba los fragmentos de porcelana que caían al suelo cada que Honoka los aventaba.

—¡Pero si ya lo dijiste hace un momento! —Gritó Nico, irritada ante el acoso de Eli.

—Vaya, pero que nombre tan extraño. Y pensamos que _chun, chun_ era un nombre extraño, definitivamente ganaste el primer puesto.

—Perosiyalodijistehaceunmomento, ¿entonces quieres té, galletas —Honoka se acercó a Nico seductoramente— o me prefieres a mí? —Fingiendo vergüenza, la chica se llevó las manos a las mejillas—. ¡Que atrevida, Nico-chan!

—Sí, que atrevida, comoquieraquetellames.

—Ustedes… —Nico se trató de apartar de lado de las dos chicas, las cuales eran cada vez más insistentes en sus métodos de acoso—. ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Están locas!

—¿Locas?

—¡Locas! —Honoka la vio con fingida molestia—. Espera, ¿fue afirmación o pregunta? —comenzó a reír bobamente.

—Qué bonita forma de decirnos —Dijo Eli mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas falsas.

—Pues yo no lo creo igual, a mí me ofendió muchísimo —Honoka refunfuño—. Pueden llamarme demente, idiota, falta de cerebro, orate, loca, pero nunca…—Se acercó violentamente a Nico—, nunca me llames Honoka.

—¿D-De acuerdo? —Nico, ahora un poco más asustada, retrocedió—. Supongo que tienes razón. Saben, tengo que ir a otro sitio, así que, es mejor que las deje solas. No se preocupen por mí.

—¿Te gustó nuestro espectáculo? —Dijo Eli esperando emocionada la respuesta de Nico.

—¡C-Claro que sí! —Mintió Nico fingiendo emoción—. Excelente presentación, es la mejor que he visto.

—Pero no has visto nada aún —Dijo Honoka.

—C-Claro, es solo que no era necesario, ya resaltan a simple vista.

—Esta chica es muy mentirosa o cree que somos idiotas —Dijo Eli mirando suspicaz a Nico.

—Yo pienso que eres idiota y no por eso soy mentirosa, Eli-chan —Honoka se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, fingiendo que pensaba una gran idea—. Ahora que caigo en algo importante, ¿qué te parece si no ayudas con nuestra presentación?

—¿Presentación? ¿Qué clase de presentación? —Nico retrocedió otro paso, pero esta vez Eli se puso detrás de ella—. Saben, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Tengo que llegar a tiempo a casa de la reina de corazones… —Ambas hicieron una mueca de dolor.

—Nadie quiere ir ahí, ¿por qué tu sí? —Dijo Eli—. La última vez salí traumada de ese lugar. Escúchame, comoquieraquetellames, esa mujer está loca, me oíste, loca de verdad. ¿Sabes lo que nos hizo hacer? —Nico negó con la cabeza—. Dile tú, Honoka.

—¿Yo? —Honoka miró hacia otro lado apenada—. Me gustaría no recordar eso en la medida de lo posible.

—¡Te lo dije! Nos hizo algo horrible que no podemos ni siquiera decir —Eli se acercó más a Nico, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus narices se juntaran—. Sabes, casi pierdo mi sombrero esa vez. ¡Escuchaste bien, mi sombrero!

—¿A-Ah sí? —Nico desvió la mirada y apartó a Eli lentamente de su lado—. Bueno, de cualquier forma, tengo que ir ahí para encontrar a la coneja blanca —Otra mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de ambas chicas—. ¿Qué? ¿A qué vienen esas caras? ¿No me digan que esa coneja también está loca?

—No, ella está bien —Eli sonrió bobamente—. Pero nos gusta hacer cara de dolor con cada nombre que escuchamos. Por cierto, ¿tú te llamabas?

—No empezare esto de nuevo —Dijo Nico enojada mientras por fin se separaba de lado de las dos acosadoras.

Molesta, Nico apartó violentamente a Eli, la cual la tomaba de los hombros, y a Honoka, que se aferraba a su cintura sin importarle siquiera que Nico estuviera a punto de estallar en ira. Nico se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de la mansión. Los reflectores volvieron a enfocarla, uno a uno se iluminó conforme sus pasos resonaban en el gran salón. Eli y Honoka la seguían de cerca, desinteresadas y viendo atentamente cada reacción en el rostro de Nico. No fue hasta que esta misma no pudo soportar ni un minuto más la molestia que le ocasionaban esas dos chicas, que por fin terminó explotando.

—¡DEJEN DE SEGUIRME! —Gritó Nico con una potente e intimidante voz—. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?! Yo no las necesito, ni ustedes a mí, déjenme sola, déjenme en paz.

—¿Qué tú no nos necesitas? —Dijo Eli meditando las palabras de Nico como si no fueran la gran cosa—. En eso tienes razón. Sin embargo, creo que nosotras si te necesitamos a ti —Nico la miró con molestia, pero, antes de recriminarle, la voz de Honoka la interrumpió.

—Siéntate un momento Nico —Honoka se sentó en el suelo, al igual que lo hizo Eli. La chica dudó unos segundos en si hacerle caso a Honoka, pero, al ver la mirada tranquila con que la veía, pensó que sería mejor hacerle caso—. Mira, es verdad que no te necesitamos y también es verdad que el camino que tú sigues no es el mismo que el que nosotras seguiremos, pero…

—Pero, aun así, creo que serías de gran ayuda para nuestro espectáculo —Terminó de decir Eli.

—¿De qué espectáculo hablan? —Nico desvio la mirada con irritación—. ¿De tomar té? ¿De decir locuras como ustedes? Para su información, yo no estoy loca, así que simplemente déjenme ir.

—Vamos, Nico-chan —Honoka esbozó una amplia y agradable sonrisa—, aquí todas estamos locas, es por eso que estamos aquí, es nuestro propósito de existir, saber que estamos locas es lo único que nos mantiene cuerdas —La mirada de Nico era completamente desconcertada.

—¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!

—Claro que lo tiene —Eli se acercó a Nico—. En este mundo puedes hacer lo que te plazca, sin reparos en lo que digan los demás, sin reparos en pensar si está bien o está mal. ¿Acaso no es un tipo de locura querer imaginar un mundo mejor para ti? Un mundo en el que puedas ser todo lo que quieres. Podrías volar… —Nico recordó a la bruja Nozomi, y su aventura con la ballena voladora—. Podrías adquirir todos los conocimientos del mundo —A la cabeza se le vino la vez que estuvo en la biblioteca con Rin; la gata de _Cheshire_ —. Podrías incluso ver cómo tu cuerpo cambia sin siquiera pensarlo, solo con imaginarlo, solo con creer que puedes hacerlo. En ese caso, todo este mundo es una locura con el simple hecho de poder ser lo que quieras, imaginar lo que amas y materializarlo frente a tus ojos, ¿no te parece eso magnífico?

La mirada de Eli era confiable y madura a comparación de la que Nico había visto antes. Las palabras de Eli aún eran confusas para Nico; no sabía si las entendía del todo, pero al menos había recordado cada momento que había pasado en ese lugar, y sí, cada momento le parecía tan increíble e irreal para incluso llamarlo una locura.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Nico-chan? —Honoka tomó a Nico de las manos—. Imagínatelo, piensa en el deseo más profundo, en el sueño que quieras realizar, y aquí, en este escenario —Los reflectores iluminaron la tarima de madera que estaba al final del salón—, podrás hacerlo realidad.

Nico miró hacia el escenario. Sus ojos brillaban con las luces de los reflectores. Su corazón latía tan fuerte dentro de su pecho que pensó que se detendría en cualquier momento. Despacio, sumamente despacio, se puso de pie, al igual que lo hicieron ambas chicas a su lado. Honoka la tomó sorpresivamente de la mano, al igual que lo hizo Eli; una en cada costado. Las tres juntas caminaron hacia la tarima, hacia el escenario que se iluminaba con los colores carmesís de los reflectores. Entonces, un evento mágico y sin precedentes pasó frente a los ojos de Nico.

El escenario poco a poco se fue transformando, ya no era un simple trozo de madera acomodado en medio del salón, sino que, este trozo de madera comenzó a iluminarse y transformarse a un verdadero escenario de teatro. Con sus pasos, butacas de tela roja comenzaban a aparecer a sus costados, una a una las filas vacías aparecían y se iluminaba con tenues luces. La altura del lugar comenzó a hacerse más grande, al punto de parecer un verdadero teatro. Instrumentos aparecieron arriba del escenario, y un manto color carmín se deslizó en todo este, sirviendo como telón. Entonces Nico miró alrededor; a sus amigas que la acompañaban. Las dos se veían completamente iguales, Eli con su hermoso sombrero y Honoka con sus orejas de liebre, sin embargo, estas parecían más brillantes que antes, y la sonrisa que le esbozaban a Nico le transmitía verdadera confianza.

—¿Este es tu deseo, Nico? —Pregunto Eli mientras le ayudaba a subir al escenario—. Pues entonces hazlo realidad.

Aplausos espectrales resonaron en la sala, era como si todas las butacas del teatro estuvieran llenas, a pesar de que no había nadie en el lugar. El sonido de vítores y risas envolvió el ambiente del lugar. Entonces, al poner un pie en el escenario, frente a Nico apareció un micrófono.

Con las manos temblorosas, Nico tomó el micrófono, miró hacia la multitud de butacas vacías, las cuales la animaban y repetían a coro: «Canta» «¡Canta Nico-chan!». La animosidad de sus palabras llenó de confianza el pecho de la chica, y su corazón, que de por sí ya latía con fuerza en ese momento, se comenzó a acelerar aún más, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa.

Los labios de Nico temblaban viendo a la inmensidad de la nada. Sus manos tiritaban contra el frío micrófono y los sonidos a su alrededor se hacían cada vez más sonoros. Aún faltaba algo para Nico. A pesar de estar encima del escenario, sentía que algo faltaba dentro de ella.

—Si te falta algo, imagínalo —Eli se acercó a susurrarle al oído—. ¿Quieres cantar? Pues canta. ¿Quiere que todos te escuchen? Pues grita con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Quieres encontrar tu camino?… —Honoka se acercó también a su oído

—Pues construye tu propio camino —Nico volteo a verla, extrañada—. Dibuja lo que resta de tu historia, haz que tu libro se llene de vida y magia. Encuentra al conejo blanco que tantos problemas te ha dado —Nico volvió la mirada hacia las butacas del escenario, y entonces…

—¿K-Kotori? —La joven duquesa de cabello cenizo dormitaba sola en medio de todas las butacas, a su lado, su fiel compañera _Koto-chan_ dormía de igual manera—. ¿Qué hace…?

—¿Así que trajiste a tu amiga para que te viera en vez de a la coneja? —preguntó Eli, extrañada—. ¿Todo este público te alaba y tú la escogiste a ella? ¿Acaso era ella la que te estaba preocupando desde que entraste aquí?

—Ese es un acto muy noble, Nico-chan —Honoka liberó una ligera risita—. ¿Ya estas completa entonces? ¿Puedes cantarle a tu público ahora que todos estamos viéndote?

El corazón de Nico se detuvo momentáneamente mientras veía el rostro adormilado de Kotori. Volteó la mirada y vio a Eli, la cual se apartaba paso a paso de su lado y le mostraba una dulce y sincera sonrisa. De la misma forma, Honoka se alejaba de ella y dejaba que su mano se soltara despacio de la de Nico.

—Canta Nico —Dijo Eli

—¡Canta, Nico-chan!

—¿Nico-chan? —Kotori había despertado, y, desde las butacas, veía asombrada a Nico—. ¿No me digas que vas a cantar una canción? —Kotori le esbozó una sonrisa y la miró con emoción.

Nico volvió su mirada a cada una de sus acompañantes, cada una la veía con un brillo especial y sincero en sus ojos. Dentro de su cabeza, muy profundo en su conciencia, ese acto de estar parada en el escenario comenzaba a parecerle familiar. Su corazón dolía en su pecho, y sentía un cálido sentir dentro de ella. Las manos de Nico tomaron firmemente el micrófono y…

—Este es mi deseo… —Susurró al micrófono—, es lo que yo tanto he perseguido —Una última vez, miró a las tres chicas, sin saberlo, le sonrió a cada una de ellas—. Es el camino que había estado siguiendo desde que era una niña.

De pronto, una de las bolsas de su vestido azul brilló, era la bolsa donde guardaba el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca del tiempo. Nico tomó el libro con sus dos manos y este, al momento de tenerlo firmemente sujetado, se abrió en una página de la cual brotaba una cálida luz carmesí.

Otro dibujo se había añadido a las páginas, en el que, con tinta negra, se dibujaba el mismo escenario en el que estaba parada; ella estaba de espaldas y Eli y Honoka a su lado, y, como único público visible, estaba Kotori con una animada sonrisa y Koto-chan en sus brazos, y, sobre este dibujo, y como título, ponía…

—Deseo —Dijo Nico mientras cerraba el libro y se proponía a cantar su primera canción que brotaba en ella como una hermosa flor.

* * *

De verdad, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como saben, es mi amor por "Alicia en el pais de las maravillas" el motivo de traer esta historia; además de que me gusta mucho escribirla debido a que guarda muchas cosas que en lo personal me caracterizan y de verdad me hacen reflexionar. Es como una parte más sincera de mis gustos y de mi verdadera forma de pensar. ¿Y a ustedes? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? En lo personal a mí me gustó mucho y en especial caracterizar a Eli como el sombrerero loco y a Honoka como la liebre de... ¿marzo, abril? Siempre se me olvida el mes de la liebre jajaja. Además, caracterizar a Honoka con un aspecto Tomboy de verdad me gustó, de tan solo imaginarla me hizo pensar en que el estilo quizas si le pegaria.

Bueno, muchisimas gracias por el apoyó a las historias y muchas gracias por su paciencia. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.

 **Aramaru-chan 26:** Que bueno que te guste esta adaptación de Alicia, de verdad aprecio eso debido a que, en lo personal, el libro de Alicia tiene un significado especial para mí; no es que sea mi libro super favorito, pero si que lo aprecio demasiado. Yo también espero escribir pronto a Umi, quiero darle ese aspecto un tanto sádico y poco paciente como ella sola puede ser. Y bueno, en cuanto a Hanayo... Le atinaste, aunque en el libro original no hay reina blanca, pero sera algo mas de su estilo como la reina del arroz jajaja (es en serio). La verdad me gusta que Kotori sea acompañante de Nico porque le estoy tomando un cariño especial; además que se me hace la mejor acompañante de Nico. Con Nozomi, así es, tome la idea de Hechizo, es la misma bruja de esa historia. Y bueno, finalmente con el tema de Nico, además de ser mi personaje favorita, con ella tenía pensado un Fic similar en el cual descubre sus propios sentimientos en el mundo de Alicia, la verdad se me hizo facil ponerla como protagonista, pero más que nada es por que, (y en serio lo digo) el primer fic que se me vino a la mente, antes de siquiera escribir, fue el de Nico en el mundo de Wonderland y, en vez de que la acompañe Kotori, su acompañante principal es Maki. Esa idea aún la tengo muy presente porque es la mezcla tanto de Alice como de un juego que me gusta mucho llamado Deemo. Algun dia escribire esa historia, pero eso será hasta que quizás me retire de escribir, o al menos hasta que termine linda locura.  
En Fin, espero que te encuentres bien y nos leemos pronto, pasa buen día.

 **Jaydisita.8709:** Muchísimas gracias por siempre darte el tiempo de leer mis historias, desde lo más profundo de mi ser te lo agradesco. Y la verdad tu comentario tiene cien por ciento de razón, como dije, esta historia me gusta escribirla porque es un poco más personal y sincera con lo que pienso, asi que que, que me digas que te hacer sentir identificada, me hace pensar que cumple con su cometido.  
Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo constante y pues nos leemos pronto.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews, las cuales me dan animo para escribir, de verdad se los digo.


	6. 6: Cristal

Buen Día, es hora de la actualización semanal.

Bueno, en el capítulo anterior de esa historia, paso que Eli conoce al mítico sombrerero loco, interpretado por Eli, y a la Liebre de marzo, interpretada por Honoka. ¿Qué le deparará la siguiente aventura a nuestra protagonista?

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **…6…**

 **Cristal**

* * *

—¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora, capitana Nico?

A pesar de que las palabras habían sido claras, entre el escándalo de truenos y de las embravecidas olas de mar, apenas si la voz de la chica rubia con sombrero de copa llegó a algún lugar. Su voz se perdió entre la inmensidad de la lluvia que caía frenética y los rechinidos de la madera de la pequeña embarcación en la que iban las cuatro chicas.

—Deja eso, Eli-chan. Los más importante es que la hora del té se pasó por mucho. ¿No crees que deberíamos…?

—No creo que sea el mejor momento para decir eso, Honoka-chan —Kotori, la cual se sostenía del mástil central del barco, rió nerviosa mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con las tremendas sacudidas de las olas cuando golpeaban el barco.

Truenos y resplandecientes fulgores de rayos color azul iluminaban un poco la tenue y grisácea oscuridad del cielo. El barco en el que navegaban las chicas comenzó a rugir con más ímpetu. La madera parecía que cedería en cualquier momento ante las bravas olas que lo golpeaban.

—¡Capitana Nico!

—Cállate de una vez. Yo no sé qué hacer —Era la primera vez que Nico decía algo después de mucho tiempo, y es que estaba tan asustada viendo como la tormenta azotaba el barco, que no podía decir ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su futura y segura muerte en medio del océano.

—Capitana Nico, creo conveniente que es la hora de tomar el té —Dijo Honoka, mientras sostenía una taza de té el cual escurría por los lados cada que las olas golpeaban el navío. La chica se cohibió con temor cuando vio la mirada enfurecida con la que la veía Nico.

—Si alguien tiene otra grandiosa idea, es mejor que la diga ahora mismo —Dijo Nico despacio y con la furia marcándose en sus facciones. Cualquiera pensaría que esa reacción sería suficiente para mantener calladas a las tres tripulantes, pero ellas, sin importarles ni un poco, o nada, el enojo de Nico, al mismo tiempo levantaron la mano.

—Pienso que deberíamos afrontar la muerte como todas unas marineras de agua dulce (aunque estamos en el mar) —La primera en hablar fue Eli, la cual, conmovida por sus palabras, se llevó su sombrero al pecho y vio hacia el cielo, donde la tormenta parecía verse más amenazadora.

—Pues a mí me gustaría, al menos, tomar una última taza de té —Dijo Honoka al mismo tiempo que añadía varios terrones de azúcar a la taza que, al parecer, estaba vacía.

—Pues yo pienso que saldremos de esta —Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa confiada. Aunque aún se mantenía aferrada al mástil del barco y ahora sostenía a _Koto-chan_ entre sus manos y el mástil—. Si este es el camino que tenemos que tomar para llegar a nuestro destino, pienso que simplemente nos tenemos que dejar llevar.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Gritó colérica Nico, la cual ya no podía seguir escuchando los comentarios de sus tres compañeras—. ¡Claro que no saldremos de esta! —Grandes gotas de lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, aunque se confundían muy bien con las gotas de lluvia que caían con desesperación desde el cielo—. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerles caso? ¿Por qué tuvimos que subir a este barco? ¿Por qué tuve que venir con ustedes?

—Si no era con nosotras, entonces no era con nadie, Nico-chan —Honoka, difícilmente debido a que el piso se movía con ímpetu, se acercó a Nico—. Vamos, Nico-chan, Kotori-chan tiene razón, vamos a estar bien. Este es solo el camino por el cual… —Sin poder terminar de hablar, la madera del barco crujió con más fuerza, y este comenzó a echar agua por todos lados.

Desesperada, Nico se acercó a los bordes del barco y se percató que, en un costado del casco, había un enorme agujero por el cual se comenzaba a meter toda el agua de mar. Asustada, Nico retrocedió y se llevó las manos a los ojos.

—Ya es suficiente, solo quiero irme de aquí. Ni siquiera sé porque empecé a estar con ustedes. Tengo miedo, solo quiero regresar a mi casa —Era la primera vez que Nico pasaba por algo tan aterrador en ese mundo. Ni siquiera la vez que había ido a la biblioteca del tiempo le había aterrado tanto, debido a que lo que vivía ahora parecía más real que cualquier fantasía.

La madera comenzó a crujir con más fuerza, y el agua de mar ya devoraba la pequeña embarcación en la que navegaban las cuatro chicas. Nico ya sentía como el barco se hundía lentamente, mientras las otras chicas se quedaban expectantes de lo que hiciera Nico. Eli, al ver a Nico de rodillas, se acercó a ella y, con una sonrisa en los labios, preguntó tranquilamente:

—¿A dónde vamos, capitana Nico? —Nico levantó la mirada, sorprendida y absorta en la forma tan amable en que la veía Eli—. Danos órdenes e iremos hasta donde tú vayas —En ese momento no supo qué significaban sus palabras, sin embargo, solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Quiero irme de aquí —La voz de Nico se confundió con un horrible rayo que cayó cerca del lugar. La luz azul iluminó las facciones de las cuatro chicas, y, justo después de eso, el mar se tragó la embarcación al igual que a las cuatro chicas.

La sensación fría y solitaria que le brindaba el mar a Nico, era algo que nunca había querido sentir. El agua estaba helada, y escalaba por todo su cuerpo; como si fueran millones de hormigas queriendo consumir cada ápice de ella. Sus manos comenzaron a entumecerse, y pronto no pudo mover siquiera su cuerpo. Sus párpados estaban siempre abiertos, y eso era lo peor de todo, porque veía cómo se alejaba más y más de la superficie. Algunas luces comenzaban a filtrarse desde la superficie, parecía que, repentinamente, había dejado de llover. Nico quiso llorar más en ese momento debido a la impotencia que sintió al ver como el caprichoso sol ya iluminaba el cielo azul dejando atrás a las nubes grisáceas de lluvia que la habían dejado a la deriva.

Nico se dejó arrastrar por la corriente marina, mientras contenía la respiración todo lo que podía, al menos hasta que tuviera que dejar de hacerlo y sus pulmones le pidieran aire. Tenía miedo de que eso pasara pronto, ya que nos sabía qué le ocurriría a su cuerpo una vez que demandará un respiro más de vida. Simplemente se dejó arrastrar por las profundidades del mar, hasta que llegara a la arena y pudiera descansar ahí en paz.

Pasados algunos segundos, su cuerpo ya necesitaba de nuevo oxígeno. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle horriblemente. La sensación era como si le estuvieran poniendo clavos en cada lado de su cráneo. Sus pulmones dolían y su pecho comenzaba a sentirse presionado. Era terrible el dolor aplastante que podía ejercer el mar, ni siquiera se comparaba al dolor que había sentido cuando llegó a la biblioteca del tiempo. No, el mar era más cruel, porque consumía todo su cuerpo y devoraba cada parte de su vitalidad, reclamándola como si fuera suya. La marchitaba como si fuera una flor, hasta dejarla muerta. Pronto, sintió el dolor más grande que pudo haber sentido: fue como si le estrujaran los pulmones y estos se le reventaran como globos; definitivamente ya no los sentía, los había perdido; o al menos eso pensó. Sin embargo, una idea se le vino repentinamente a la cabeza al sentir ese horrible dolor: «¿Por qué sigo pensando?»

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, al mismo tiempo que abrió la boca. En ese momento, el agua salada del mar entró desesperada y rellenó cada parte de su cuerpo. Era como un soplo de aire; una pizca de vida que la rejuvenecía. Podía…

—¿P-Puedo respirar aquí abajo?

—Pues claro que puedes —Miró a su alrededor, buscando la voz de Eli entre esa terrible negrura debajo del mar—. ¿No es obvio? Claro que puedes respirar bajo el agua. ¿Qué esperabas, Nico? ¿Morir? —La risa de Eli llegó a sus oídos con un suave y borboteante eco—. No, No, aquí no hacemos eso.

—Lo ves, Nico-chan —La voz de Honoka la alarmó, y, desesperada, vio hacia todas direcciones. No había nadie, ni siquiera sentía la presencia de la libre, ni de la chica del sombrero de copa—. Te dije que teníamos que tomar otra taza de té. Ahora aquí debajo no podremos hacer eso. Aquí solo hay sal, arena y algas. ¿Qué piensa que podemos hacer con eso? Ni siquiera un perfecto té hecho por mi hermana puede salvarnos de esta abstinencia.

—¿Dónde…? —Nico volteaba hacia todas direcciones, sin embargo, no conseguía ver ni a Honoka ni a Eli—. ¿Dónde demonios están? —Incluso el dolor se le había olvidado.

Repentinamente, a lo lejos, entre la inmensidad del fondo marino, vio un puntito brillante, del color plateado de la luna llena. Desesperada, comenzó a manotear y a patalear en dirección a aquella luz. Nico trató de nadar para acercarse hacia donde estaba esa luz, pero el agua parecía demasiado densa, como si fuera una especie de gelatina. La sensación de que estaba debajo del agua parecía normal, pero cada que pataleaba e intentaba nadar, sentía como si sus extremidades se quedaran congeladas y pesaran una tonelada.

—¡Por aquí, Nico-chan! —Ese era el grito de Kotori en la lejanía. Eso hizo que se sintiera más desesperada por acercarse hacia la luz plateada la cual, seguramente, le pertenecía a _Koto-chan_ —. Solo camina hacia nosotras, hemos encontrado algo muy interesante.

—¿Kotori? —Nico, por la desesperación, comenzó a hacer justo lo opuesto a lo que le había dicho Kotori, ya que intentó nadar de nuevo—. ¡No puedo alcanzarte! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Espérame!

Nico, en ese momento, no podía pensar del todo claro, ni cuestionarse por qué no podía llegar a esa luz plateada que veía a la lejanía. Sin embargo, después de un rato, esa luz comenzó a estar más cerca de ella. Lo había conseguido, por fin se movía entre esa grumosa masa de agua que la retenía. Pero no era porque ella se hubiera movido de donde estaba, sino que, poco tiempo después, iluminada con la luz plateada perteneciente al plumaje de Koto-chan, Kotori llegó tranquilamente caminando a su lado.

—Oh, Nico-chan, esperé dos años a que fueras conmigo y no venias —Kotori hizo un puchero y, molesta, desvió su mirada; aunque parecía fingir demasiado sus expresiones—. Te dije que había encontrado algo, y tú solo te quedaste como tonta pataleando como un bebé recién nacido.

—¿K-Kotori? —Nico le tendió la mano a Kotori, pero, sorpresivamente, ella no la sostuvo como Nico hubiera pensado que haría—. ¿Dónde estamos ahora? —Miró hacia arriba, viendo como la luz del sol se filtraba por la superficie del mar—. ¿Estamos bajo el mar? ¿Cómo es que podemos respirar?

—Demasiadas, demasiadas, demasiadas preguntas —Dijo Kotori haciendo un puchero—, pero en ninguna de ellas te disculpas por haberme dejando esperando una eternidad. Además, cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer pataleando de esa forma —Muy a su pesar, Kotori tomó a Nico de la mano y ella, por fin, se tranquilizó—. Solo camina, no es tan difícil. ¿O acaso no sabes caminar?

Nico tomó firmemente la mano de Kotori y poco a poco fue dejando que la corriente de agua empujara sus pies hacia la arena. Por su desesperación no se había percatado de que la superficie debajo del agua estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella y podía poner sus pies en ella como si estuviera fuera del mar y la gravedad ejerciera la misma presión sobre su cuerpo. Despacio, dio un paso hacia Kotori, y por fin pudo sentir la sensación de que se movía.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, como si realmente fuera a encontrar algo entre toda esa acuosa negrura.

—No lo sé —Contestó Kotori con tono sarcástico—. ¿Será que algo por fin se rompió dentro de ti, Nico-chan? Digo, creo que es más que obvio que estamos en el fondo del mar. ¿O acaso ya contrajiste un síntoma de locura a causa de juntarte tanto con Eli-chan?

—¡¿Me estás llamando loca?!

—No —Kotori sonrió ante la mirada adusta de Nico—. Vamos, vamos, ¿te quedaras ahí parada o quieres ver la bonita aldea que encontré?

—¿Aldea? ¿Acaso puede haber más gente viviendo aquí?

—Claro que hay gente viviendo aquí —Kotori dejó a _Koto-chan_ en el suelo y esta, con sus pequeñas patas, comenzó a caminar frente a las dos chicas, iluminando el camino con la luz plateada que desprendían sus plumas—. Bueno, decir gente en general es un poco raro, dado que solo hay una "casi persona" viviendo aquí. Aunque en ocasiones hay dos personas ya que Rin, la gata de _Cheshire,_ viene mucho para visitarla.

—¿La gata de…? —Nico abrió los ojos con asombro—. ¿Acaso la conoces? —Kotori asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No tenía la necesidad de decírtelo. Además, tú también la conoces, el otro día te vi platicar muy amigablemente con ella en la biblioteca —Kotori la vio con sospecha—. Que no se entere la persona que vive aquí, porque seguro que se pone muy triste.

Las dos chicas caminaron y escalaron una pequeña cordillera de arena. Las partículas de arena se arremolinaban a sus lados con cada paso que daban. Al llegar a la cima, algunas medusas con luz propia iluminaron el lugar, y un campo, lleno de algas, corales y demás vegetación marina, deslumbró la vista de Nico.

Envuelta entre un fulgor verdoso e iluminada por los blancos haces de luz que venían desde la superficie del mar, una pequeña ciudad (y decir pequeña es arriesgado, porque la población no contaba con más de una o dos casas, todas derruidas y cubiertas de musgo y algas, y un pequeño sembradío) apareció entre burbujas y luces de colores rosado y azules provenientes de las medusas que deambulaban por esa zona.

—¿Realmente es un pueblo? —Se extrañó Nico al ver el lugar, no parecía que alguien habitara ese lugar. Sin embargo…—. ¿Y supongo que ella es la persona que vive aquí?

Nico dio un paso para ver más de cerca el lugar y a la persona que caminaba entre las casas, olvidando por completo que estaba en una cordillera empinada. Ese paso le costó que trastabillará y terminará deslizándose por la arena. Fue una brusca caída, desde lo más alto hasta lo más bajo de aquella pequeña montaña. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

—¡Nico-chan! Si querías bajar solo tenías que decírmelo —Dijo Kotori con voz burlona, por no decir que reía con euforia al ver a Nico llena de algas y de arena blanca que contrastaba con su piel—. Me tomara un rato bajar hasta ahí. Tomaré un camino menos peligroso para bajar. Espérame ahí.

Nico vio furiosa como Kotori sostenía a _Koto-chan_ y trataba de bajar cuidadosamente por un lado de la cordillera. Nico volvió su mirada hacia el pequeño poblado, pero se sorprendió y retrocedió al ver que alguien la veía desde muy, muy cerca.

—¿Estas bien? —Dijo la chica que estaba frente a Nico—. Esa es una forma interesante de bajar de aquella montaña, definitivamente yo no podría hacer lo mismo. Podría morir si hiciera una hazaña tan valerosa como esa. Me gustaría hacerlo, pero…

—¿Quién eres?

Nico inspeccionó a la chica de pies a cabeza. Su cabello era como los rayos del sol, dorado y corto hasta los hombros, y que flotaba suavemente seguramente por la inercia que le brindaba el agua de mar. Vestía una camisa holgada y pantaloncillos cortos de color blanco con franjas azules; y, para terminar su conjunto, en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de marinera. No obstante, eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Nico, ya que, debido a la impresión, se quedó muy quieta al darse cuenta de que su piel era demasiado blanca, como el color de una perla.

—¿Qué quién soy? —La chica miró hacia otro lado, apenada por la forma tan insistente en que la miraba Nico—. B-Bueno, yo soy —Nico se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que la chica era mucho más bajita que ella (y eso ya era mucho decir, debido a que Nico no se caracterizaba por su alta estatura). Despacio, acercó su mano hacia ella, algo intrigada por saber que se sentía tocar la piel de aquella chica—. ¿Q-Qué es lo que haces?

—Eres muy blanca —Dijo Nico sin pensar mucho sus palabras—. Como si fueras una gema. Como si te fueras a romper.

—E-Eso es muy vergonzoso —Las mejillas de la chica se iluminaron, literalmente, de un intenso fulgor carmesí, ya no le quedaba duda a Nico, esa chica…—. Sé que soy frágil porque mi piel es de cristal, pero no tienes que decirlo de esa forma.

—¿De cristal? —La chica, despacio, asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda a Nico—. S-si estás bien, entonces mejor me voy —La chica, incómoda por la situación, se dio la vuelta pretendiendo alejarse de Nico, sin embargo, ella la detuvo, sosteniéndola repentinamente de la mano.

Un fuerte _"crack"_ resonó en el ambiente. Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida al ver como el brazo de la chica se desprendía desde su hombro, y ahora ella lo sostenía con naturalidad. La chica, nerviosa, se volvió hacia Nico y grandes goterones de lágrimas comenzaron a iluminar —literalmente ya que parecían pequeñas gotas de luz—, su rostro.

—Lo siento, yo… —Nico, asustada al ver cómo le había desprendido el brazo a la chica, se acercó a ella y trató de devolvérselo—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no sabía…

—E-Esta bien —La chica tomó su brazo y lo acomodó de vuelta en su lugar, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a que eso pasara—. Sé que no fue tu intención lastimarme —La chica trató de sonreír—. Mira, mira, no tengas miedo, ya estoy bien —La chica movió sus dos brazos con naturalidad, como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado—. ¿Me preguntaste por mi nombre verdad? Soy Hanayo. Mucho gusto en conocerte, señorita Nico.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me conoces? —Dijo Nico sorprendida y retrocediendo un paso.

—Claro que sí. Yo suelo recordar el nombre de cada persona que me lastima —Una fuerte palpitación golpeó el pecho de Nico—. Aunque ya sé que no fue tu intención. No te preocupes por eso.

Desinteresada, Hanayo caminó en dirección al pueblo. Nico la siguió de cerca, aunque no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto o no. No podía evitar seguirle el paso a Hanayo ya que, al ver que a ella no parecía molestarle, y al saber que tenía que esperar ahí a Kotori, decidió que sería buena idea ir con la chica de cristal.

—¿En qué lugar estamos? —Dijo Nico viendo los alrededores. El lugar, como suponía y como le dijo Kotori, estaba desierto—. ¿Sabes cómo salir de este lugar? —Hanayo ni siquiera parecía prestarles atención a las preguntas de Nico—. Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Yo no soy la más indicada para responder a tus preguntas —Hanayo se cohibió y siguió caminando, aunque más lento—. Tengo que trabajar, así que, si no te molesta, me gustaría estar sola.

—¿Trabajar? —Nico recordó cómo la mano de Hanayo se separó con facilidad de su cuerpo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Tengo algo de tiempo hasta que mi amiga venga —Sin mencionar que realmente se sentía culpable por haberla lastimado anteriormente, se acercó a Hanayo y la detuvo de frente—. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa, y si tu quieres…

—Odio esto… —Musitó la chica, solo lo suficientemente alto para que las palabras de Nico fueran cortadas de tajo—. Suelo trabajar sola, en los cultivos de arroz que están aquí —Nico vio detrás de ella, y se dio cuenta de que estaba parada justo encima de los sembradíos de arroz.

Con premura, Nico se apartó de donde estaba con un brinco. Hanayo, por su parte, solo agachó la cabeza, apenada, como si sus palabras hubieran sido lo suficientemente hostiles como para no volver a hablar con Nico nunca más.

—L-Lo lamento, yo no… —Nico miró a la chica con perspicacia—. Espera, ¿dijiste que trabajas en un sembradío de arroz? —Nico miró hacia arriba, donde los haces de luz pasaban por la superficie del mar—. ¿Aquí? No creo que eso funcione debajo del mar.

Hanayo no le contestó a Nico, simplemente se puso de cuclillas cerca de la tierra arada y comenzó a escarbar con sus manos. Nico hizo lo mismo que ella, sin embargo, Hanayo comenzó a sentirse un poco ansiosa por la forma en la que se comportaba Nico.

—¿Quieres tomar el té o algo? —Nico miró con extrañeza a Hanayo—. No quiero que arruines mi cosecha —Dijo sinceramente.

—Yo no… —Nico frunció el ceño—. ¿Así tratas a todas las personas que tratan de ayudarte?

—¿Ayudar? —Las mejillas de Hanayo volvieron a brillar de carmín—. ¿Esos es lo que pretendías? ¿Acaso doy ese sentimiento de fragilidad? —Nico, instintivamente, miró el cuerpo de Hanayo, y, al notar la forma en la que la miraba, ella se puso a llorar de nuevo.

—Lo siento, yo no pretendía…

—Nadie pretende o cree pretender que lastimara a alguien… —Hanayo agachó la cabeza—. Siempre hay maneras de justificarse, de pensar que el agresor tiene la razón. Siempre tratas de disculparte por lastimar a otros, pero, ¿en algún momento lo has hecho sinceramente? —Nico sintió aún más molestia por la forma en la que Hanayo le hablaba; aunque, sinceramente, no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba—. Solo contestas con violencia… —Hanayo se levantó, y el sonido de cristal rozando contra otro resonó con fuerza—. Yo no soy frágil, y nunca quise ser así… —Nico se puso a lado de la pequeña chica.

—Yo no quería…

—Nadie quiere que salga lastimada, nadie piensa que puedo hacer las cosas, siempre quieren ayudarme y yo… —Hanayo encaró a Nico, con una molestia que no contrastaba para nada en su lindo rostro—, yo odio mucho que me vean con esa fragilidad, que me vean como si con cada movimiento me fuera a romper —Hanayo se llevó una mano al brazo que anteriormente le había roto Nico—. Estoy más rota de lo que crees, Nico-chan, mas rota por dentro de lo que a simple vista se ve —Hanayo se arrancó de nuevo el brazo y lo tiró a los sembradíos—. No necesito ayuda de nadie, yo puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. No necesito tu compasión, ni la forma tan insidiosa en la que me miras; con pena, con dolor —A pesar de todas las cosas que decía, la chica de cristal esbozó una sonrisa—. Dime si tú no te sientes rota por dentro, Nico-chan.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Hanayo, repentinamente, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a pellizcarle la piel—. Espera, eso… —no le dolía en absoluto. El agarre de Hanayo era débil, incluso sus manos temblaban, como si tuviera miedo que, de un momento a otro…—. ¿No quieres romperte?

—¿Y quien lo quisiera? —Dijo con pena—. Es doloroso, y yo no soy tan valiente como para pretender que puedo soportar todo este dolor…—pronto dejó de pellizcar a Nico—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Incluso si pretendes no hacerlo, algunas de las cosas que dices y haces pueden herir a los demás —Nico la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color cerezo que por alguna razón parecía que tenían luz propia—. Soy de cristal, y en ocasiones no me gustaría ser así, me gustaría ser un poco más valiente, y afrontar todo lo que tengo frente a mi sin titubear y con una sonrisa en los labios; una sonrisa sincera y no algo falso que cree para cubrir la satisfacción de los demás. No soy valiente, y mucho menos pretendería serlo, es solo que…

—¡Quieres callarte! —Nico frunció el ceño, molesta ante las palabras de Hanayo. La chica levantó la mirada sorprendida, encontrándose con los ojos carmesís de Nico. No despegaba la mirada de ella, y no sabía si tenía miedo o no, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla—. ¿Puede dejar de ser la víctima un segundo? —Nico se puso de cuclillas y recogió el brazo de Hanayo—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que, diciendo ese tipo de cosas, estás interpretando un papel que no te corresponde?

—¿Tú, la persona que busca respuestas, vas a decirme una? —Dijo Hanayo sin créelo de verdad y mirando mejor hacia su sembradío de arroz—. Quisiera escuchar eso, ya que, si me pongo en tu lugar, tú eres la que siempre se está haciendo la víctima.

—¿Y tú eres el agresor que pretende que con sus problemas las personas ya no sentirán pena por ti? —Nico, casi por la fuerza, encajó el brazo de Hanayo de nuevo en su lugar. Hanayo se tomó el hombro, con la otra mano—. Yo no siento ninguna pena. Aunque sí, tienes razón, estaba fingiendo contigo al ver lo frágil y vulnerable que eres. Pero todo lo que dices, ¡todo lo que dices está mal!

—Claro, está mal, si tomas en cuenta la forma en la que todos me ven, con tristeza, como si mi sola existencia doliera.

—¿Y duele? —Hanayo sonrió.

—¿Y duele? —Le dijo lo mismo a Nico—. Al llegar aquí, te lamentabas, sufrías por tu vulnerabilidad. No querías aceptar que este lugar consumiera tu vida. ¿Qué hiciste entonces, Nico-chan?

—¿De que hablas? —Nico recordó el dolor que había sufrido al encallar en medio del mar y la soledad y dolor que la envolvía.

—¡Eres egoísta por solo pretender que el dolor que sentiste era para ti! —Nico empujó a Hanayo y esta cayó a la arena. Fragmentos de cristal provenientes de su cuerpo salieron dispersados por todos lados. Uno de sus ojos, incluso, flotó cerca del rostro de Nico, y, como si se moviera por cuenta propia, seguía la mirada de la pelinegra. Su rostro resquebrajado cayó bruscamente, levantando las partículas de arena despacio y envolviendo su cuerpo—. Respondes con violencia y pretendes que las cosas sólo te perjudican a ti… —Una sonrisa apareció entre el agrietado rostro de Hanayo—. Tienes razón, en este mundo es así, solo tú sufres, solo tu sientes, solo a ti te duelen todas las dudas que tienes. Y nadie puede cargar con eso, Nico-chan —Los párpados de Hanayo se cerraron—. Entonces lo entiendo ahora, Nico-chan, tu también eres frágil aquí adentro.

Nico, como si hubiera sido víctima de una enorme derrota en un campo de batalla, se dejó caer de rodillas y se acercó al cuerpo resquebrajado de Hanayo. Por alguna razón, dentro de su pecho comenzó a sentir una enorme presión y sus pulmones volvieron a doler, como si no pudiera respirar. Hanayo la miró con preocupación y, despacio, se acercó a ella.

—Está bien ser así, está bien sentir ese dolor. Yo siempre lo siento, y siempre lo estoy contrariando. Tengo miedo, no soy valiente para nada, pero al menos lo intento —Hanayo miró al campo de arroz detrás de Nico—. Tengo algo que me gusta, y tengo un deseo dentro de mi cuerpo… —La cabeza de Nico daba vueltas, y pronto, imágenes de sucesos anteriores volvieron a sus pensamientos: Aquel escenario iluminado en la mansión de Eli y Honoka resplandeció en sus recuerdos—. También tengo a alguien junto a mí, que me reconforta y hace que me olvide de mi propia fragilidad —Su cabeza se llenó de los recuerdos junto a sus amigas—. Y nunca voy a olvidar el sentimiento que me mantiene aún con vida, lo que me mantiene aquí, y el deseo de contestar todas mis preguntas, las cuales me obligan en ocasiones a quebrarme. Tengo miedo, Nico-chan… —Hanayo se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano, Nico la vio con duda—. Quiero volverme valiente algún día, y hacer que todo, en este campo, florezca, a pesar de lo que las demás personas digan, a pesar de los impedimentos que encuentre —Nico tomó la mano de Hanayo, estaba fría, como el hielo—. _"Si junto algo de ese valor, y doy un paso al frente, todo mi mundo se teñirá de otro color"._

Sus palabras parecían una especie de hechizo mágico, ya que, repentinamente, un intenso fulgor comenzó a brillar en el campo de arroz. Múltiples colores, como los de un arcoíris, iluminaron la parcela y, entre sonidos de campanas que se contrastaba con el borboteo del agua, algunos brotes de arroz comenzaron a crecer en la tierra.

—Cualquier cosa es posible, eso creo… —Hanayo miró con vergüenza a Nico—. Incluso aquí abajo, es posible hacer florecer lo más inesperado —Sus mejillas enrojecieron de nuevo—. Tanto, tanto, como mi preciado arroz.

—L-lo siento… —por las mejillas de Nico bajaban un par de lágrimas—, pero yo aún no lo comprendo —Hanayo, sin ningún temor, apretó con más fuerza la mano de Nico; sus dedos comenzaron a romperse; Hanayo comenzó a romperse—. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Dónde tengo que ir? ¿Dónde estoy en primer lugar? —Hanayo sonrió, al mismo tiempo que pescaba su ojo que flotaba cerca de Nico y lo ponía de nuevo en su lugar.

—Es normal dudar, es normal fingir valentía, es normal tener esa incertidumbre —El sembradío dio un fulgor más mágico y el arrozal comenzó a crecer mucho más—. Pero todos tenemos nuestro propio país de las maravillas, Nico-chan —Hanayo llevó su mano al bolsillo donde Nico guardaba su libro—. Yo no te puedo decir más de lo que se, ya que las respuestas están dentro de ti y las construirás a medida que te acerques a tu destino —Hanayo encaró a Nico y la vio directo a los ojos—. Hay muchas otras cosas que debes de comprender para encontrar tu camino a casa —La sonrisa en sus labios desapareció—. Y la más difícil será cuando llegues al castillo de la reina Umi, y encuentres…

Nico ya sabía lo que Hanayo diría, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con ímpetu. Su rostro se sentía cálido y no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar el sentimiento que le colmaba por dentro.

—¿El conejo de cabello escarlata? —preguntó Nico y esbozó una sonrisa— Ya no me sorprende escuchar su nombre. Creo que estoy preparada para encontrarme con ella de nuevo.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Nico asistió con la cabeza, aunque con duda ante su respuesta—. Si tienes esa actitud, seguro que podrás salir de tu mundo de las maravillas —Hanayo miró hacia la arena—. Pero, incluso cuando contestes todas tus dudas, me pregunto si podrás salir de aquí de una pieza, o dejaras tu cordura dentro de este mundo. —Sin entender lo que decía Hanayo, Nico simplemente le esbozó una sonrisa.

—Saldré de aquí…—Dijo, confiada, aunque sus manos temblaban—. Saldré de aquí de una pieza y contestare todas mis preguntas.

De pronto, un nuevo fulgor iluminó los rostros de las dos chicas. Era el libro de dibujos que siempre tenía Nico con ella, el cual, con una intensa luz carmesí, iluminaba una de sus páginas. Nico abrió el libro con cuidado y vio cómo, con una intensa y hermosa tinta azul, se dibujaba en una de las páginas el escenario que estaba presenciando ahora: Hanayo la estaba sosteniendo firmemente con su mano quebrada y el lecho marino yacía en todo el dibujo. Como título ponía…

—Valentía… —Musitó Nico.

—¿Las has encontrado, Nico-chan? —Nico levantó su mirada hacia Hanayo—. ¿Has encontrado tu valentía aquí?

Nico se quedó expectante a la mirada de Hanayo y, lentamente, movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—No… —Los ojos de Hanayo se llenaron de sorpresa—. No me gusta esa palabra, porque todos esperan que cargue con un peso demasiado grande.

—¿Entonces porqué no simplemente cambias el título? —Le sugirió Hanayo mientras se trataba de poner de pie, aunque el cristal de su cuerpo crujía con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía—. Creo que te comparendo ahora, no se trata de toda la valentía, ni de todo lo vulnerable que te puedas sentir. Creo que se trata…

La tinta azul iluminó de nuevo sus rostros. El dibujo comenzaba a cambiar y mostraba no solo que el título que llevaba la página se reescribía, sino que algo en la apariencia de Nico también lo hacía.

—Fragilidad —Musitó Nico, viendo cómo sus facciones en el dibujo también cambiaban; a hora tenía el cabello más largo, y, parecía que se veía más grande y madura a comparación de como en páginas anteriores estaba retratada—. Odio la valentía, porque no es más que saber reconocer la fragilidad.

Nico, instintivamente, se llevó la mano a su cabello. Efectivamente no solo era algo del dibujo en el libro, sino que ella también había cambiado. Su cabello era más largo de lo normal. Era una sensación extraña, ya que sentía como si el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido que hubiera envejecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Nico-chan! —Su trance se terminó al escuchar la voz de una de sus amigas. Kotori se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba Nico y Hanayo, con _Koto-chan_ bien sujeta de sus brazos—. Perdón por la espera, es solo que… —Alarmada, volteó a ver a Hanayo, la cual tenía el cuerpo más destrozado que antes— ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, Nico-chan?! —Gritó, alterada.

—¿Yo? —Nico miró a Hanayo—. Yo no hice nada, es solo que ella se rompe con facilidad —Sonrió maliciosamente y Hanayo, sorpresivamente, le correspondió la sonrisa—. Bueno, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, ayudare a reconstruirla…

—Pero yo…

—Sin peros… —Dijo Nico rechazando las palabras de Hanayo—. Esta ayuda es porque yo quiero, no porque sienta pena por ti.

Las tres chicas recolectaron los fragmentos de Hanayo y los pusieron de nuevo en su sitio hasta el amanecer siguiente.

* * *

Y así termina otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Me gusto mucho debido a que el escenario es debajo del mar y me gusta mucho el ambiente marino y todo lo que significa. Bueno, por si no se dieron cuenta, Hanayo, en el mundo de Alice, representa a Humpty dumpty; aunque en el libro, si no me equivoco, era un huevo que temía bajar de una barandilla ¿creo? o quizás me lo fume. Mientras aquí, Hayao es de cristal y me la imagine un poco como a las gemas de Houseki no kuni. Por otra parte, dado mi obsesión con Alicia, recientemente jugué el juego de Alice Madness Return, y me ayudó mucho a escribir este capítulo.

¿Qué ocurriría a continuación? ¿Nico por fin llegará con al reina Umi? ¿Qué encontrará ahí? Cuales son sus teorías para los siguientes capítulos que, si no me equivoco, solo quedan un par. Me gustari saber si les gusto tambien el personaje de Hanayo, a mi me gusto demasiado, y más porque tiene que ver con algo que se quiebra con facilidad y eso... Espero que me hagan saber su opinión en las Reviews.

 **SilentDrago:** Como siempre, gracias por tu review y gracias por el dato de la libre, ahora seguro que no se me olvida nunca. Y bueno, su sueño siempre será ser artista, y no porque esta historia sea alterna, sino que... Bueno, no diré demasiado. Y Bueno, Kotori la ha servio como una buena compañera, y me gusta mucho que desempeñe ese papel, porque, como dije antes, le estoy tomando cariño a Kotori. Que por cierto, ya va siendo hora de que lleguen al reino de Umi, lo cual pasará en el siguiente episodio. Gracias por el comentario y te mando un saludo.

 **ARAMARU-CHAN 26:** Gracias y que bueno que esperes esta historia, a mi me gusta mucho escribirla, pero ya sabes que, al ser más personal, solo llega por temporadas. Y bueno, desde un principio visualice a Eli como sombrerero, ya que, pues... No se, me aprecio bonito que ella fuera, ya que, a pesar de que el sombrerero está loco originalmente, también le da muchos consejos interesantes a Alice, así que me pareció que encajaría con el papel de Eli. Y bueno, captaste muy bien la maduracion de Nico, ya que es tema principal de esta historia por algo que... pasa al final... Ya sabes que me gustan los misterios jajaja. Y, por cierto, esta no es la historia que tenía planeada desde antes de escribir, esa aun no la escribo y no tengo fecha para hacerlo; aun... Pero tendrá una temática similar. Sin mas, muchisimas gracias por leer y ya te estoy dejando tus Reviews, a pesar de ser vacaciones, he estado muy, muy ocupado, pero de hoy no pasa, lo prometo ahora si seguro que sí, sino que me atropelle un auto.

 **jaydisita.8709:** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y muchas gracias por los halagos, los tomo con agradecimiento. Y si, no pude evitar imaginarme a la sexi sombrerera Eli, y mas aun a la tomboy de Honoka con orejas de liebre; simplemente me encanto el capitulo por esos dos detalles. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo y deseo que estes bien.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por Sus Reviews. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
